


Going back

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lia Salvatore [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: This story is about Lia Salvatore. She is the twin sister of Stefan.When Stefan comes to live with their ‘Uncle’ Zach because of Elena, Lia stays with him. They soon will be joined by Damon, their older brother.And something from the past follow them, something Stefan isn’t aware of.Al rights belong to their original writers. I only own Lia Salvatore and her own storyline.This story can also be found on AO3/ Wattpad under the same name.





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> 24/05/19 I'm editing this story. I'm not changing the way the story goes, but I changed it to a third person view.

_Lia: For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, me and my brother. Until now. We are vampires. And this is our story._

* * *

 

Lia Salvatore takes a bright yellow backpack from a chair and walks downstairs.

She looks at her brother, who sits at a table. He has his head on one of his hands and looks at his diary.

**‘** We will be late for our first day.’ She mumbles it, but she knows he’ll hear it.

He looks up while smiling: ‘Lia, I didn’t know you were looking forward to going to school.’ Stefan gets up and starts to walk to the door and looks back at her. She wears her light brown hair in ponytail, black jeans combined with a dark blue leather jacket.

‘Hé, I’m not looking forward to it. I want to be on time’.

Stefan walks out the door and she hurries after him.

 

* * *

 

Elena and Bonnie walk to their locker: ‘Hold up. Who's this?’ Bonnie asks Elena.

‘All I see is a back.’

‘It’s a hot back.’

A girl walks towards him and she takes his arm and pulls him along.

‘And who is she?’ Bonnie continues.

………

‘I’m Stefan Salvatore and this is my sister Lia, we’re here for our first day.’

The woman checks their paperwork and looks up at them again: ‘Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.’ She looks up and await their reaction.

Stefan puts one of his hands in his pockets and looks at his sister and she shrugs and looks at the woman and says: _‘I believe everything you need is there; can you look again.’_ Lia voice is mesmerizing when she compels the woman, who looks back at her and says: ‘Yes, I was wrong. Everything is here.’ Her voice is monotone.

The compulsion is one of the advantages of being a vampire. Lia doesn’t like to use it, but she is stronger than Stefan.

…………

‘They seem close.’ Elena whispers to Bonnie.

‘Yes, and I sense a sibling connection, maybe twins…’ Elena looks at Bonnie. ‘They look almost identical; one is male and the other female.’

 

* * *

 

Lia sits on top of the clocktower. Her legs hang over the edge. Nobody would see her, it’s unusual to look up. It’s one of her favorite spots, when it’s dark like now, lights appear, and it gives a special view of Mystic Falls.

………

_‘Why did you two come back?’ Zach asks._

_Lia looks at her brother. He decided to come home._

_‘I don’t have to explain myself.’_

_‘I know you two can’t change what you are. But you don’t belong here anymore.’ Zach answers._

_‘Where do we belong? Is it strange to you that I wanted to come home?’ Stefan says._

_‘Maybe not, and I can’t tell you what to do, but coming back here is a mistake.’ Zach walks away._

_‘You don’t have to lie to me. I know we came back for her. She looks like her.’_

He didn’t say anything after that instead he walked away

………….

Did they belong here? It has been a long time since Lia felt like she did. Coming home and stepping into her old room was familiar and strange. It wasn’t were she grew up, but she has been there so many times. It’s the only place that stays the same, but this time it felt different, like she indeed didn’t belong here anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next evening Lia, and her brother arrive at the party. It’s in the woods. Stefan starts looking for Elena.

‘She is over there, with Bonnie’, Lia tells him. Lia walks in their direction, she takes in the buzz of energy that’s typical for a party. She is almost breathing it. Stefan follows his sister and sees her almost jump Elena. ‘Hey Elena’, Lia says, and Elena turns around her eyes big from surprise.

‘Sorry for my Sister’, Stefan says, and stands now in front of Elena: ‘She can be energetic.’

‘Oh no, I was just distracted. Bonnie said…’ Elena still looks confused.

‘What did she say?’ Lia asks curious.

Elena looks up but it’s Stefan answers: ‘It was probably nothing, right?’

‘Stefan is right, nothing important.’ Elena looks at Stefan and she gives him a shy smile. Her and Stefan’s eyes connect and they both didn’t notice Lia going away.

 

* * *

 

‘You’re Lia, Stefan sister. I’m Caroline.’ Caroline holds her hand out; she is almost jumping of energy.

Lia laughs: ‘That’s me.’ Lia looks at her eyes move from the blonde to her side to a girl with dark brown hair

‘Oh that’s Bonnie.’ Caroline says: ‘So you’re new, that means you don’t know which places you have to go too.’ Caroline explains Lia where the good stores are and sometimes Bonnie adds something to a story. ‘And then there is the Grill…’

Then someone interrupt them: ‘Have any of you seen Elena?’ Carline seems to think about what to say and bonnie just shook her head.

‘She was talking with my brother earlier.’ Lia says. Caroline gives her a look. Lia turns to him and sees a guy with short blond hair and blue eyes looking back at her. She holds her hand out: ‘If I said something wrong. I’m sorry. My name is Lia, Lia Salvatore.’

His eyes go to her hand and then back up to her face. She grins and he takes her hand: ‘No, it’s okay, I’m Matt, Matt Donavon.’

………

‘And do you like Mystic Falls?’ Bonnie asks.

‘It is different than I had thought it would be, better I believe. I heard many stories about this place, but the stories took place a long time ago.’ It was a long time since Lia had been here.

‘Nice, and you live with your uncle now’, Caroline states. Bonnie glances at Caroline and she shrugs as a response.

‘Yes, that you have from my brother’, Lia says casually.

Matt looks at her: ‘And what about your parents?’

‘They passed away.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s ok, you didn’t know.’ Lia says and smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Someone appears to carry a girl to the scene. Lia thinks she is drunk, but then she smells it, blood. This girl is hurt.

‘Somebody, call an ambulance!’ Matt shouts when he sinks down next to the girl. He feels her pulse.

‘It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood.’ Elena almost screams.

Lia looks from a distance and her brother appears next to her: ‘There is another one in town.’

‘Yes, if it wasn’t you and it wasn’t me either then…’, he answers.

 

* * *

 

_Lia: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Without the pain, someone alive, but it’s not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow us. You can't escape them, …, as much as you want to._


	2. 1.2

Stefan follow Lia inside. She walks straight past Zach and closes the door from her own room. He looks at Stefan: ‘What’s going on?’

‘Someone was attacked in the woods’; Stefan tilts his head. Did he hear something? ‘And it wasn’t one of us!’ He goes to his room, leaving Zach alone in the Livingroom.

………

Lia sits in front of a mirror and looks down. She couldn’t forget the girls face, her wound on her neck. ‘Why are you back, Damon?’ Stefan’s voice travels through the wall.

Lia’s head snaps up ands she speeds out of her own room until she stands in front of her older brother: ‘Damon, I should have known it was you.’

‘When did you get here?’ Stefan asks. He stands next to his sister his arms folded.

‘I couldn’t miss the first day of school. How did it go this time?’ Damon walks towards the window but keeps looking at both Stefan and Lia.

‘Why are you here?’ Stefan asks.

‘I missed my siblings.’

‘Sure, some other reason? One that I may belief?’ Lia looks at her nails.

‘We all know how much you hate little towns. There is nothing here for you.’ Stefan says.

‘I've managed to keep myself busy.’

‘You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.’

‘Ah. That can be a problem...for you two.’ With that Damon walks away.

Lia looks at Stefan and their eyes meet. They know something is up. Lia leaves the room and Stefan keeps looking at her. Something has changed in the way she interacts with her older brother. She is harder and …. Colder.

 

* * *

 

 

Lia wakes up and she has almost forgotten the unwanted return of one of her brothers. She walks down and sees him. Damon sit in one of the armchairs. ‘You’re still here. I’m surprised.’

‘Yup’, he sips from his glass.

Stefan puts a book in his backpack and walks out.

Lia looks at Damon and raises an eyebrow.

‘He got angry, because I didn’t erase the memory of that girl last night.’

‘You did what?!’ Lia looks at Damon, first shocked and then more neutral: ‘You should do all of us a favor and leave Mystic Falls.’

‘And miss my siblings’, He says casually: ‘No, I stay here as long you guys.’

……..

Lia sees Matt talking to Elena. ‘…. Good to hear, but I’m must …. Bonnie is waiting.’ She points to another direction.’

Matt Turns around and sees her: ‘Lia.’ He says when he walks past her.

‘Uhm Matt, I wanted to ask how your sister is doing? I mean she is going to be ok I hope?’

He turns back so he can look at her: ‘Yes, the doctor said she would make a full recovery. I’m going to see how she is doing now.’

‘Ok, that’s good. That she will recover I mean.’ Lia turns around and walks further towards her brother.

‘We have to do something, I overheard him talking to Elena. Vicki said to her brother it was a vampire.’

………….

_Stefan sits on a bench._

_‘And how is Vicky?’ Elena ask Matt. He needs to be careful with this. She probably knows something._

_‘They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.’_

_…._

_‘Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?’_

_‘She said it was a vampire.’ Matt answers._

_Stefan’s head pops us. She knows, so Damon wasn’t lying about this._

………………

‘I will deal with it, brother; your compulsion is not strong enough.’ Lia looks to her left and sees Matts car passing by.

‘Damon still has stronger compulsion than you so if he wants to cause trouble’, Stefan interrupts her thinking.

‘I know’ Lia says. He feeds on human blood unlike her, not with blood bags. He feeds on the living. It is wrong, it makes you stronger but it’s too easy to kill when taking that road.

 

* * *

 

Lia parks her car under a tree. It’s one far away from the entrance of the hospital building, but not far off. She tries to fit in and walks inside.

She must ask a nurse were Vicki’s room is, the compulsion begins: _‘Tell me where I can find Vicki Donavon.’_

‘Second floor, third floor on the left.’ She says monotone, still looking at me.

_‘You’ll forget that someone asked you this and you continue this round.’_ She looks while the nurse walks away. She doesn’t want to use compulsion and the reason why I must do it now disgusts me.

Lia hides behind a corner when she hears Matt talking to his sister.

A couple of minutes later he leaves for coffee.

Lia walks in and Vicki’s eyes turn big. ‘ _Just stay still Vicki, I want you to tell me what attacked you yesterday?’_

‘Vampire’, she whispers.

_‘it wasn’t a vampire; it was an animal that attacked you. Remember now?’_

She nods: ‘An animal attacked me.’

Lia smiles and walks away; she knows Matt will be back any minute and he cannot see her here.

 

 

* * *

 

Elena is talking with Damon inside; he is telling her about Katherine.

‘Hey Elena, so good to see you.’ Lia says when she opens the door. She drops her keys on a table by the door and turns back to Elena and Damon.

‘Hey Lia’, she says and looks at the door and back to Damon.

‘Damon what did you say?’ She asks her brother: ‘Elena, you don’t always have to believe what he says, he has a strange form of humor.’

‘It was just the truth Lia’, Damon says, he raises his eyebrows and puts his hands together.

‘But was it all of the truth’, Lia questions him. Elena looks between the two siblings when Stefan walks in.  ‘Elena, I didn’t know you would come over’, he says almost monotone.

‘I know, I should have called first…’ Elena says.

‘Nonsense, Elena can come anytime isn’t it, Stefan?’ Damon comments: ‘I should get some family albums, but I have to warn you. He wasn’t always such a looker.’

‘Thank you for stopping by, Elena, it was nice seeing you’, Stefan says. He nods at Elena but looks at Damon.

‘Yes, I should probably get going’, Elena says: ‘It was nice meeting you Damon.’

‘Likewise, Elena’, Damon says sounding al too sweet.

‘Bye Elena, you should come visit again another time’, Lia say cheerfully.

‘Yes of course’, Elena answers almost to silent to hear: ‘Stefan?’ He doesn’t look at Elena and just moves so she can go through the door.

‘Stefan, come on’, Lia sighs. Her brothers are falling in a pattern.

 

* * *

 

_Lia: Dear diary, today was a mess. If I though things would be different this time… I didn’t think this through. I had to use compulsion today to cover for Damon… So the townspeople wouldn’t find out that we’re back. That they wouldn’t find out that Vampires had returned to Mystic Falls…_


	3. 1.3

_Lia: I want to fit in here; find a place for myself along the living. I don’t want to hide in the shadows anymore. I want to try to better than the stereotype. I don’t want to be a danger for people… I want to protect them… and maybe than I can find a place in the light._

 

* * *

 

Zach looks at Stefan: ‘What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?’

‘Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable, it’s how he enjoys his.’

Lia looks down over the railing while she is walking down.

The men don’t hear her, and Zach says: ‘He is putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk.’

‘She won’t’, Lia says making her presence know: ‘I took care of that.’

Zach looks at her and then talks again: ‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m not sure’, she admits: ‘I’m not as strong as Damon.’

‘What if it doesn’t work’, Zach ask concerned.

‘I don’t know’, Stefan says and starts to walk to the door: ‘Then we deal with it.’

‘Is she worth it, uncle Stefan. This girl you came back for?’ Stefan just looks at Zach and leaves him without an answer. Lia follows him after one more look at Zach.

 

* * *

 

Lia holds a candle and walks around. Someone had helped her lit her candle and now she is searching for a familiar face. She sees Matt first and taps him on the shoulder. ‘You want any help with your candle?’

 ‘What?’ He turns around and looks at her. He holds his candle in his two hands.

‘I asked, if you want me to light your candle?’, she smiles: ‘I mean that’s what we do with the candles, light them.’

Matt hold his candle up: ‘Yeah, I suppose that’s true.’

Lia turns her candle so she can light his and then holds it closer to herself: ‘I love comets.’ She says and looks at the sky: ‘They have something magical.’

‘You can say that.’ He answers, but his eyes are on Elena.

Elena stands next to Caroline and Bonnie: ‘I’m going to say hello to them.’ Lia says walking over to Caroline and Bonnie who walked away from Elena.

Matt nods and walks directly to Elena.

Lia nods at the two girls and glances backwards to see him light Elena’s candle.

………….

‘Lia, you ok?’ Bonnie asks her. They’re in the Grill and Caroline is laughing. She doesn’t know if Matt or Tyler said anything.

‘I’m fine Bonnie, it’s… It doesn’t really matter. I’ll think I go home.’ She smiles and Bonnie nods. Lia looks up at the others: ‘Bye Guys.’ She walks to the entrance and someone rushes pasts her.

‘Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?’ Jeremy asks the group.

‘You're her stalker. You tell us.’ Tyler replies.

‘I can’t find her.’

Lia listen closely, Vicki… She is the one she had to compel to forget. She walks out and sees her brother.

‘Have you seen Damon?’

He shakes his head: ‘Why? What’s happening?’

Jeremy opens the door and runs past the twins and Matt looks at them: ‘Have you seen my sister?’

‘No, I’m sorry.’ Stefan says and Lia shakes her head.

‘I can’t seem to find her, she is missing.’

‘I’ll keep an eye out for her.’ Stefan replies. There is a scream, it’s too silent for Matt to hear, but Stefan glances at Lia. He would go look for Vicki and for Damon…

‘Excuse me’, Stefan says and leaves.

‘She’ll be fine. We’ll find her.’ Lia says and starts walking.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Matt says.

They walk in silent and when they’re back at the front of the grill Lia sees Stefan and then she sees Vicki standing in the shadow. ‘Matt’, he follows her look and then goes up to his sister. He goes to her and takes care of her.

 

* * *

 

Lia is sitting in one of the chairs in living room. Zach is probably sleeping, and Damon isn’t here either. Lia is slowly swirling her glass and takes a sip of the bourbon.

Stefan comes in and he tells her what happened. He signs with his hands and it’s obvious confusing to him. ‘He said that if Vicki taught that I had bitten her than she would expose me. Why did he change plans?’

‘Damon is … Damon, he does things because he wants to, maybe he isn’t ready to go away himself. Don’t think about it too much.’ Lia looks up and Stefan wants to say something when the bell goes. Stefan opens the door, it’s Elena. When they go outside to talk, Lia finishes her drink and walks over to the window. It’s dark outside and there are many stars. The main attraction is the comet, but the stars are also worth looking at. Lia looks down from the stars and see her brother is kissing Elena.

 

* * *

 

_Lia: February 1965:_

_It’s been a few years now that I lived by myself. Before that I traveled alongside with Damon, but we disagreed about the way we feed. So, I left._

_I have tried to find my brother Stefan but that turned out to be not that easy. Maybe I’m not searching good enough but being alone has been good for me. I never stayed somewhere for long. I didn’t pay attention to where exactly that I’m going. I had traveled south and avoided big cities. I would cross some little villages, but this is the first time I stayed for longer than a week._

_The third night I was here I had almost run into someone. I had looked up and he was laughing. He apologized and went on with what he was doing. He had told me his name was James. And since then I couldn’t stop thinking about him, and his laugh._


	4. 1.4

 

‘Stefan, that was a little rusty. You know it.’ Lia says when she is close enough. Tyler had thrown a football over to him and to everyone’s surprise he caught it.

‘That was rusty?’ Elena asks in disbelief: ‘You used to play?’

‘I used to; it was a long time ago.’ Stefan answers.

‘So why don't you try out for the team?’ Elena asks.

‘Yeah, I don't think so.’

‘Come on Stefan. You loved it.’ She says: ‘At least say you’ll think about it.’

‘Ok, I will.’ He looks at Elena who laughs.

‘Time for history.’ Lia says.

 

* * *

 

‘World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945. Pearl Harbor?’ Tanner says. I look down at my desk not bothering to answer. ‘Miss Gilbert?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Pearl Harbor?’

‘Hmm?’

‘December 7, 1941’, Stefan answers.

‘Thank you, miss Gilbert.’

‘Anytime.’

‘Very well, the fall of the Berlin wall?’

‘1989, I’m good with dates, sir’

‘Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act’

‘1964’

‘John F. Kennedy assassination.’

‘1963’

‘Martin Luther King.’

‘68”’

‘Lincoln.’

‘1865’

‘Korean war.’

‘1850 -1853’

‘Ha! It ended in '52.’

‘Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.’

‘Look it up, somebody. Quickly.’

Lia looks at her brother and then she sees the others on their phone: ‘It was… 1853.’ Someone who sit in front of the room says.

 

* * *

 

Elena stands at the side and watches the game. She is looking at Stefan when someone comes to stand next to her: ‘What did I miss.’

‘It only just begun Lia. You only missed the part where the coach put all his hopes on winning in Stefan’

‘That’s my brother.’ Lia says proud. The game continues and both girls watch in silence. Lia looks at Elena and back at the field: ‘I thought Stefan told me that you’re a cheerleader?’

‘Yes, I quit. I didn’t really enjoy it anymore.’

‘Fair.’ Lia doesn’t look away from the field: ‘What do you like?’

Elena looks at her and she looks back and grins. Elena laughs: ‘Is this supposed to be questioning me.’

‘Yeah.’ Lia laughs as well: ‘I’m not good at it, am I?’

Elena shakes her head: ‘Maybe for the better.’

 

* * *

 

Lia arrives home and puts her bag in a corner and looks at Stefan. He sits at the fire, a drink in his hands. Lia takes a seat next to him: ‘Did he do it? Did he kill Tanner?’

Damon, yes.’ Stefan says: ‘I had hope that there would be some humanity left in him.’

‘But he hasn’t any. That really surprises you?’ Lia asks taking his glass, drinking the bourbon.

‘I don’t understand. You used to be defending him, lately you…’

‘I finally saw the truth. Damon only cares about himself now. Things changed for him a while ago and he isn’t going to get better.’

 

* * *

 

In the evening the clock is heard 12 times. Lia sits on the top of the tower; her legs hang over the edge.

_Lia September 1965:_

_I’m still in that village, I couldn’t leave. I live outside the village safe from everyone’s eyes. Apparently, James had kept thinking about me as well. When, I saw him again we started talking. And eventually we started seeing each other more and more._

_Our first kiss was outside my house. I still wondered if maybe I shouldn’t be doing this. I’m a vampire and he is human. What will happen if he finds out. Would he still be able to love me, or would he fear me?_

 

 

* * *

 

‘I’m so happy school is done for the day.’ Caroline says.

‘You’re not alone.’

‘Saturday, we go shopping.’

Lia stretches her arms and looks back at her friend.

‘I mean me and Bonnie. You should join us. I’m sure it will be nice.’

‘Elena isn’t coming?’

‘No, she says she has plans with your brother.’

Elena and Stefan were getting to know each other better. Lia does want that for her brother, and she really hopes it will work, but some things are difficult to overcome. ‘Of course.’

Caroline’s phone starts playing a tune: ‘It’s your other brother.’

‘I need you to be careful with him.’ Lia stops.

Caroline grins nervously: ‘‘You say that like he’s bad news.’

‘Yes...’ Caroline gives her a look: ‘It has been a long time since he had something serious and since then he is been on the wrong pad. So be careful is my advice.’

‘I will. And maybe I can change his behavior. Bey’. Caroline walks away with a certain energy, that’s almost typical Caroline, but something is off.

 

* * *

 

‘Stefan it’s time.’ Lia crosses her arms and looks at her brother, who is writing in his diary.

‘Time for wat?’

‘We need to do something about Damon. I think he is feeding from Caroline…’

‘Yes and?’

‘You knew?’

Stefan lays down his pen: ‘I knew since the dinner I had at Elena’s. But what can I do? If I tell him that he can’t it will only get worse!’ He raises an eyebrow.

Lia sits down and lays her head in her hands: ‘I know, I don’t want to watch this happen. Is that almost as bad?’

‘We will come up with something and until then we will have to hope it will not escalate.’

 

* * *

 

_Lia: I try to remember the better times, because I want to keep them with me. I want to drown it them, when I had James, when I still believed in Damon, when I had hope, he could go back being the person I once knew. But maybe it’s time to accept reality… accept that he doesn’t want to be better. Then and only then I can help people like Caroline. It’s time to do something. But I’m scared it will have to be drastic… and I’m not ready._


	5. 1.5

Carline pays for the dress she wants. She is wearing a scarf. Lia knows what it means, and she wishes that she could do something about it.

Caroline walks out of the store. ‘The founders party? With who are you going?’

‘I don’t think I’m going.’

‘I thought the Salvatore’s are a founding family?’

‘Yes, but we don’t get invited anymore.’ She doesn’t mind missing it, but she is afraid Damon will go.

‘I think you should come. You have to.’

‘I’ll think about it. Bonnie couldn’t make it today?’

‘She said something came up.’

 

* * *

 

Damon walks away and leaves the door open; Lia looks where he is going and closes the door silently behind her.

‘Hey, are you ok? My brother asks Zach.

‘No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before one of you see that?’

‘You don’t think I know that.’ She says.

‘Then why aren't you doing anything about it?’ Zach raises an eyebrow, his hands in front of him.

‘We can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.’ Stefan says.

‘He is stronger than us. I wish there was something.’ She says and takes a seat.

‘Maybe their is’, Zach says, and her head pops up: ‘Some vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.’

‘Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?’ Stefan tells Zach, who is looking towards the door.

‘Follow me.’

She looks at her brother and start to follow Zach into the cellar. There is more than enough vervain here, this could be it.

‘You've been growing it.’ Stefan states.

‘It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.’

‘But you're telling us. Why? She asks him.

‘Because I trust you two. And you're going to need it if you want to get rid of him.’

‘This is perfect Zach.’

‘Use it well.’

 

* * *

 

Damon stands in the living room wearing a suit. He is looking in one of the mirrors. ‘Don’t say you’re going to the founders party?’ Lia says standing in the opening of the door leaning against the canvas.

‘Why not sister? We’re a founding family.’

‘I didn’t think you would care about that?’

‘I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to blend in.’

‘Why would you want that?’

‘It can come in handy if I’m staying here witch I plan on.’ He says before he walks out the door. Stefan looks at me, also wearing a suit.

‘Do you think he is serious?’

He nods. ‘The drink didn’t work.’

‘Like expected. Then I think I should get ready for the party.’ She says heading back upstairs.

Stefan laughs a little: ‘I’m going to pick up Elena.’

 

* * *

 

Lia had dressed up for the occasion in a dark green dress. Her hair is in a bun and her nails are polished in a dark blue color.

The line to get in is still there, although it is shorter now than maybe an hour ago. ‘Mayer Lockwood, Lia Salvatore it’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘Come in, Miss Salvatore and don’t forget to enjoy the party.’

‘Thank you.’ She says.

She takes a step inside the house. It’s a big room, big enough for this kind of events. She takes a glass of champagne and looks around. Stefan and Elena are standing together. Caroline is talking with her mother, but Damon is not with her. He isn’t anywhere to be seen. She knew he is around. It’s only a question where, at least Caroline is safe now.

She walks past Stefan and whisper so only he can hear what she says: ‘Don’t forget the plan.’

He nods slightly in response. This needs to work, if he figures this out than he is smarter than we think.

…………..

‘"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore? And, Lia Salvatore?’ Elena asks surprised.

‘The original Salvatore brothers and their sister. Our ancestors. Tragic story.’ Damon says when he walks up to us with Caroline.

‘We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.’ Stefan says.

‘It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.’

‘Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me.’ Caroline sighs.

And Damon nods in agreement: ‘Not going to happen.’

‘Could I just borrow your date?’ she asks Elena. She stutters.

‘I don't really dance.’ Stefan says.

‘Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all.’ Damon says.

‘You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?’

‘Caroline, it’s up to Stefan.’

‘Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer.’ She takes Stefan’s arm and he follows her on the dancefloor which is in the other room. We start to dance.

‘Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?’

‘Now why would he do that?’ Caroline asks while Stefan takes two glasses of the Champaign tainting one with vervain. She takes the glass: ‘Tell me if you see my mom.’ She glances backwards and takes a sip.

…………

Lia walk in the dining room when she sees Bonnie. Bonnie looks at one of the candles and when she looks away, they all start to burn.

‘Bonnie, you can consider me impressed.’

She looks confused and turns around: ‘I did that.’ She whispers.

‘Yes.’ Bonnie looks back at Lia. ‘You don’t have to worry. I’ll keep you secret. I think it’s an amazing gift.’ Lia walks away before Bonnie can answer. It’s almost time. She walks back in the main room and passes the exit of the bathroom.

‘Lia, Damon… He…’ Elena says when she sees Lia.

‘I know. I tried talking to her, but…’

‘Talk? That is your plan. He is your brother. You should do something.’ Her face changes from shock to anger.

‘We’re doing something. It’s not that easy.’

‘Maybe it is. He should be arrested.’

‘Elena I’m really trying to get him away from her.’

‘And here I thought she was your friend!’. She walks out of the room.

…………….

Stefan closing the door of the cellar. ‘I did what I had to do...To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.” Now it’s true’.

Lia looks trough the little opening: ‘Enjoy Damon’. She walks away, leaving him.

 

* * *

 

_Lia: Sometimes there is nothing left to say… It’s then that it’s time to act._


	6. 1.6

_Lia: Damon has been in the basement for three days now. Stefan’s plan is to keep him there until his blood circulation stops and then he’ll be moved to the family crypt._

_I didn’t go to see him anymore. We acted and now… now it’s time to wait._

* * *

 

‘The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake.’ Caroline tells Lia while handing out flyers: ‘And you’re going to be there.’

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because you’re a good friend? Please?’

‘Ok I’ll be there.’ Caroline stops walking. She is looking at Elena and Stefan. ‘Where is Damon?’

‘He is gone?’

‘When he is coming back?’

‘He isn’t.’ Lia says and then follows Caroline, who walks over to Elena and Stefan.

‘Stefan, is it true that your brother is gone?’ Caroline asks.

Stefan looks at his sister: ‘Yes he is not coming back. I’m sorry.’ He walks away, and Elena looks at Caroline: ‘That’s a good thing.’

‘I know that.’ Caroline answers.

…………

Outside Lia catches up with her brother: ‘Are you going to tell her?’

‘I hope not’

‘You don’t think she will figure it out?’

‘That’s what I’m afraid off.’ He answers while getting in the car, driver side.

She takes place in the passenger seat and continues: ‘Not that Damon will find a way to escape?’

‘He is full off vervain Lia.’

‘We could give him a little bit more, just to be sure.’

Stefan turns the key: ‘He had enough. Now we just have to wait.’

Lia’s face shows concerns, she looks out the windows while her brother drives. He may believe this is going to work, but she underestimated Damon before. ‘About Elena, you can cook for her.’ She says before stepping out the car.

 

* * *

 

Lia is wearing black shorts and a bright yellow bikini top. She holds a bucket with water and goes to stand next to her brother. Elena had just left to get something, and he was looking at her: ’Apparently it worked.’

‘It did. That was a good idea for now.’

‘Maybe you can tell her? I don’t think she will tell anyone.’

…………..

Elena glance at Stefan and Lia, before turning around: ‘Caroline, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.’

‘I'll go get some more. Mind the money.’ She takes a seat and does what Caroline said: ‘No friend discounts. No freebies. No “pay you later”. We are not running a charity here.’

When suddenly she sees the man from yesterday. ‘That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?’

‘Well, I... I thought it was somebody I knew.’

‘Stefan Salvatore?’

His eyes shimmer for a second: ‘Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.’

‘Where do you think you'd seen him before?’

‘When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house.’

‘oh.’

‘Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack.’

‘The attack?’ She asks confused.

‘His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods.’

‘His uncle? Zach?

‘Mm-mmm. Joseph.’

‘I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story.’

‘Yes. I remember his ring and his brother—’

‘Damon?’

‘Yes there were three of them: ‘Stefan, Damon and Lia Salvatore. It all happened in June 1953’

…………

‘Elena left. You think that man told her something?’

‘Lia, she could have forgot that she needed to be somewhere. Maybe she was just tired of cleaning cars.’ Stefan sighs.

‘I think she is figuring it out.’ She says and walks away from the car to get more soap when she sees the fire. She moves behind Bonnie as fast as possible. Lia lays one hand on her shoulder and shakes lightly, by now the car is on fire. ‘Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey.’

Bonnie turns around: ‘What just happened?’ She looks back and sees the fire: ‘Did I do this?’

‘I think so’, Lia says: ‘You were in some trance, like with the candles in the Lockwood mansion.’

‘Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please.’ And then she just walks off.

‘Are you ok?’ Stefan asks his sister.

‘She is a Bennet.’ Stefan understands.

 

* * *

 

‘Zach! Oh, no Zach!’ Lia hears her brothers voice from the basement. She immediately knows he escaped. She speeds downstairs and see his body. She brings her hands to cover her face. ‘No Zach.’

‘It was Damon, he got out.’ Stefan says looking at me now.

‘I know.’

He stands up and walks towards the closet: ‘It’s time.’ He hands her a stake, which takes over. Both siblings walk upstairs. Their rage building up. ‘Let’s end this!’

Stefan opens the door, but stops in his steps: ‘Elena?’

‘What are you? What are you?’ She blurs out.

‘You know!’ He answers, a part of his anger showing through.

‘No I don’t.’

‘Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here.’

‘What are you?’

‘I’m a vampire’

‘I shouldn't have come.’

‘No please!’ Stefan says calmer now. Elena starts to run away.

Lia looks between the two, takes his stake: ‘I’ll find him! You talk with her.’ And she would find Damon. She feels her heart racing while running through the woods.

………..

She found the place where he had been. She sits on the ground and looks at what he has done. The burned bodies. The scene in front of her is unbelievable, but real. There is blood everywhere. The smoke from the fire is still there and she can smell the corpses.

This is his revenge. Was it her fault for acting on his behavior? Or would he have done something like this anyway. Is this who he has become. She knows the answer to this, yes! It’s a side of him. It’s a part of him.

She hears footsteps behind her, these footsteps she knows.

Stefan sits down and puts his arm around her.

‘I can’t believe he is our brother.’ She says laying her head on his shoulder.

‘He wasn’t always like this.’ Stefan says.

‘Maybe, but I believe that this time is different. He is past the changing point.’

‘You’re the one that’s supposed to give me hope.’

‘I don’t have any myself.  Not this time!’ We sit in silence for a while just sitting in the woods. ‘What did Elena say? Does she...?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe she’ll tell. I’m sorry.’

‘For what? You have every right to be happy.’

‘I took the risk. It’s a risk for you too.’

‘She’ll find her way back to you. You would never hurt her and deep down she knows.’ She stands up and offers him my hand. ‘we shouldn’t stay here.’


	7. 1.7

Stefan and Elena are drinking something on the terrace of a café. He looks at her.

She takes a sip of her coffee: ‘You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?’

‘I can tell you whatever you want to know.’  He replies while looking around. There isn’t anyone who would understand their conversation. The other people are enjoying their drinks and the sun that reaches the terrace.

‘I know you eat garlic.’

‘Yes.’

‘And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.’

He looks at his hand: ‘We have rings.’

‘But Lia doesn’t. How?’

She is very observant: ‘She has a bracelet imbedded with the same stone.’ Stefan answers.

‘Lapis Lazuli’, Elena says. ‘You said you don't kill to survive.’

‘Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful.’

‘And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?’ Elena says, wanting to know his reasoning.

‘Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me.’

‘He was hurting her!’

‘He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.’

‘Is that supposed to make it ok?’

‘No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that.’ She needs to understand.

‘And Lia?’ She asks: ‘Does she have the same … diet as you?’

‘Not really.’ Elena looks up, a little shocked: ‘She never hurts anyone.’

‘How?’ Elena says skeptical.

‘She takes donated blood only.’

‘Are there any others, aside from you three?’

‘Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore. Elena...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice.’

 

* * *

 

Lia looks to her left and right before crossing the street. She was walking through the streets and now she is going back home. Her phone starts ringing, without looking she takes it from her purse: ‘He Stefan. Something wrong?’

‘Damon he… you remember the cemetery?’

‘yes…’, this didn’t sound good.

‘He changed her, He changed Vicki. You need to help me find her. She hasn’t completed her transition yet.’

‘I’m on it’. She turns around, she would start close by the cemetery.

…….

‘Vicki.’ She sees the girl sitting against a three, her head in her hands.

‘I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the other one on the...the rooftop, it's all coming back.’

‘I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.’ Lia says crouching in front of her.

‘He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?’

‘You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over.’

‘I’ll be dead. I don’t want this.’

Lia wants to help her, make it better somehow. She still remembers how scared she was when she was turned. ‘I know. It'll be ok. You're going to be ok. I can help you.’

‘Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I want to go home. Will you take me home?’

‘I’ll do my best Vicki. We can make this work if…’, A noise behind her takes her attention and then she feels a pain in her back. She turns around but falls to the ground after another shot. The shooter comes out. It’s Logan.

Logan comes closer. Vicky screams, trying to catch his attention: ‘No don’t.’

Lia opens her eyes again; her body is fighting against the pain. She sees him. He pushes against the wound and holds a stake above her heart.  She tries to defend herself. He shoots again and again. She closes her eyes. She waits, and then she hears another sound. Opening her eyes again she sees Damon standing over her. He gets out the three bullets. ‘It's wood. They know it. My ring. Stefan said you have it.’

She takes the ring out of her pocket and hands it over. Damon speeds away. Lia leans up and then she sees Vicky at Logan’s body. ‘No Vicki!’

‘I’m sorry’ she says before running away.

………….

_‘I couldn’t stop her from feeding. She transitioned, and I lost her. I’ll try to track her down.’_ Lia tells Stefan over the phone.

He looks at Elena: ‘Do that!’ he puts his phone away.

‘What did she say?’ Elena ask, her eyes show concern.

‘Vicki she… We couldn’t stop it.’

‘Oh my god.’

‘I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you.’

She turns so she can look at the house: ‘What do I tell my brother and...and Matt?’

‘We'll come up with a story.’

‘You mean we'll come up with a lie.’

‘I’m so sorry.’

‘I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I... I just can't...’ She walks away. She closes the door behind her.

…………

Vicky looks at her hands, she drank human blood.  Now she would become a vampire. She run through the woods until now, someone stood in front of her. Vicki remembers her, she was there when Vicki completed the transition. She tried to help me.  ‘You’re Lia, you’re also a vampire.’

‘Yes, and I want to help you.’

‘How, how can you help. I cannot get better. I just want to go home.’ tears cover Vicki’s face.

‘I know it’s difficult. Maybe I can make it easier, I’m here for you.’ Lia says. She holds out her hand, ‘come here, I can’t bring you home now. What I can do is offer you a bed and a warm shower.’

‘I would like that.’


	8. 1.8

_A month later_

‘Vicki, look at me’, Lia says. She stands in front of the other girl trying to catch her attention while Stefan holds her back.

Tyler is looking around; his eyes go from Vicki towards Lia and her two brothers. He is confused, Damon stands behind him.  ‘What’s going on here Stefan, Lia? What wrong with her?’

‘You don’t talk’, Damon interferes

‘Screw you dude’, Tyler says.

‘Dude, really? Dude?’

‘Damon don’t’, Stefan warns him.

‘Come on, who is going to miss this idiot’, is Damons says. Tyler hits Damon.

‘Don’t you hurt him’, Vicki shouts.

Lia lays a hand on her shoulder: ‘Just look at me Vicki. Find you inner calmness, remember we have been talking about this. He is not going to hurt him’, she says, and she tries to sound calm herself while the adrenaline is shooting through her veins.

‘Damon’, Stefan warns him.

Damon compels Tyler to forget and before Tyler can look up again, they’re gone.

 

* * *

 

‘Vicki needs to drink human blood Stefan, I already told you this’, Damon says.

‘No Vicki can learn to control this’, Stefan says back.

‘Stop it, can’t you see you have to stop arguing about her’, Lia screams at her brothers. They both stop staring at each other and look at her. ‘Just go and I’ll talk to her.’ Lia sighs and turs around so she can see Vicki who sits in cross-legged in one of the armchairs.

‘And what do you think I need’, Vicki says when they’re both upstairs.

‘You know I don’t know what you need. What do you think Vicki, what do you want now?’

‘I know, I’m sorry. I just want my brother to know that I’m okay, I want to see him, and I want to see Jeremy.’

‘I know, and maybe it’s not a smart idea to see them right now’, Lia sees Vicki looking at her, ‘Maybe you should call your brother, then at least he knows you are good.’ Lia says while handing over her phone.

Vicki immediately starts calling.

………

_“Matty?”_

…

_“yes, I’m okay”._

…

_“No, Matty I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I’m okay, so please don’t worry about me”._

…………..

She hangs up the phone. ‘I don’t understand why I can’t go home’, she says.

‘Because you’re changing Vicky’, Stefan says coming down: ‘And that not something you want to do alone.’

‘And you’ll be able to go home soon enough. When….’

‘When I’m in control, I know.’ Vicky finishes Lia’s sentence.

‘We want you to have your family back, you …’ Stefan continues.

‘There is nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word’, Damon says coming in with the newspaper and the compass: ‘Someone is covering it up.’

‘What’s that?’ Vicky asks.

‘This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?’

‘If you’re worried maybe you should leave town Damon’, Stefan says.

‘Maybe we should all be worried.’ Damon answers.

…….

Elena hangs her bag over her shoulder and holds it closer with one hand. She takes the few more steps towards the door and presses the bell. Damon opens the door: ‘Is Stefan here?’

‘Yep’, he answers.

‘Where is he?’

‘Good morning to you to miss “I’m on a mission”.’

‘How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you have done.’

‘And how can you be so stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib.’ Damon says still standing in the doorway.

‘If you wanted me dead, I would be.’

‘yes, you would.’

‘But I’m not.’ She says.

‘...yet.’

‘Where Is Stefan?’

‘He is in the living room, knock yourself out.’ Damon says before leaving the house.

……….

Elena slowly walk straight forward: ‘Stefan?’

‘Yes’, she hears from her right, it is Stefan coming from the living.

‘Where is Vicky?’

‘In the living room with Lia.’

‘What happens now, because my brother is out there looking for her with the entire town. What do I tell him?’

‘We’re working with her, but it takes time. Lia Is very optimistic but Vicky is very impulsive, and she has used drugs. All of that is going to play part in how she responds to this.’

‘So, she is a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? because I’m lying to everyone I care about. What will happen to her?’

‘I’ll keep her here.’

‘And how long is that?’ Vicky says while walking out.

‘We’ll talk about that later.’ Stefan responds.

‘Lia, I thought you said it wouldn’t be long anymore.’ Vicky says and turns around with a look on her face that comes close to a glare.

‘And I meant it.’ Lia says also walking into the hallway: ‘I’m trying to help you and you’re getting better at it. I’m going away now, I’m back in an hour. I know you can do this Vicky.’ Lia says and then leaves the house.

………..

‘She threatened me.’ Elena says, she has one of her hands around her throat.

‘She is on edge. Imagine every part of your body function on superspeed. She is uncomfortable in her own skin.’ Stefan says back.

‘How long before she settles, days, months or years.’ She asks.

‘Elena there is no manual for this.’ Lia tells her.

‘How long before you learned to control it?’ she asks him.

‘A while but I had nobody helping me I had to do it on my own.’

‘uhm.’ Lia interrupt: ‘I was helping you.’

‘Yes Lia, you did’, he laughs: ‘She has always been better with controlling her thirst than me.’ he explains to Elena.

‘But you said she does drink human blood?’ Elena asks.

‘Only donated blood, I don’t want to hurt anyone.’ Lia quickly corrects.

‘Yes, her control is amazing’ Damon says when he walks in: ‘The blood is in the fridge like you asked.’

‘Damon!’ Lia says.

‘eh I should get going.’ Elena says holding her bag closer. She glances at Stefan and she starts walking out of the room.

‘Elena’, Stefan says.

‘please Stefan, there is only so much I can take.’ she says before walking off.

Lia goes back inside the house to go and a take a blood bag from the fridge.

……

‘Lia is Vicki with you?’ Stefan calls.

‘No, she isn’t with you?’

‘She ran off we have to look for her. Before she hurts someone.’

Lia speeds towards Stefan. ‘She is probably just at her home.’ She says and before she can say anything else he speeds away.


	9. 1.9

‘Lia is Vicki with you?’ Stefan calls.

‘No, she isn’t with you?’

‘She ran off we have to look for her. Before she hurts someone.’

Lia speeds towards Stefan. ‘She is probably just at her home.’ She says and before she can say anything else, he speeds away.

………..

‘Is Vicki home?’ Stefan asks Matt.

‘Yes.’

‘Can I see her?’

‘Don’t let him in here, I don’t want him here.’ Vicki says.

When Lia is almost there, she slows down to go stand next to her brother. ‘Vicki, I know you can hear me, let me come in please.’  She says knowing that the new vampire will hear her.

Matt looks at Lia and then at his sister who gives in: ‘Lia can come if, but I don’t want Stefan here.’

‘You heard her.’ Matt says to Stefan: ‘I guess you can come in, Lia.’ He says bringing one of his hands to his head while stepping backwards.

She walks past him and goes to sit next to Vicki: ‘everything will be alright.’ She lays her hands on the table.

Vicki looks at her: ‘I have such a headache.’

‘I know, it will pass. Think about other things it’s Halloween tonight.’ Lia tries to cheer her up.

Matt is just looking at them in surprise.

‘But you…’

‘I know what I said, but I have a costume right here.’ Lia says pointing to the bag she had with her. ‘If you like it you can come with me to the Halloween party.’

This seems to brighten her up. ‘What kind of costume?’ Vicki asks.

‘We will be going as vampires. I had a spare costume. I couldn’t choose, both classics.’

………..

When they’re at the party Vicky soon is out of sight, but Lia trust her to be in control. Lia goes and take a drink. When Elena almost runs into her, ‘Vicky is here, we have to find her.’ she says.

‘Yes, she is but why…’

‘You knew, of course you knew.’ and Elena runs of again. Stefan follows her.

Lia start to look for her and now she feels guilty. What if Vicki did hurt someone? What if she was wrong and Vicki wasn’t ready enough?

…………

‘Vicki what the hell.’ Lia hears it and, she knows that she is close. Vicki is behind the bus.

‘Vicki no don’t do it. You’ll regret it.’ She tries to calm the new vampire down, but Vicki keeps looking at Jeremy.

‘Oh my god Vicki, stop, no, stop.’ Jeremy says.

When Vicki tries to attack, Lia interferes and pushes her aside. ‘Vicki you need to calm down. You can stop now. It is not too late’

Elena shows up with a wooden stick in her hands. And everything happens at the same time, Elena runs at Vicky, Vicky tries to attack Elena. Lia can stop Vicki from hurting Elena, but Stefan pins Vicki on a bus. Vicki gets out and wants to attack again, Stefan goes to stand before Jeremy, so he is out of reach. But then she goes for Elena. Lia Pulls Vicki off, Lia wants to try calm her down but then Stefan does something unexpected. He stakes her. ‘No’ Lia can barely speak it out. She looks at Vicki and hold her while Vicki dies, now the girl is dead. For real this time.

Lia glances at Stefan and then speeds out of there directly to the house to her room. She wanted to help Vicki, she wanted to give Vicki a life, a possibility … She just wanted to help.

……….

‘How is he doing?’ Stefan asks Elena.

‘He is a mess. I don’t want him to go through this again. He is just a kid.’

‘Elena what can I do to help, what I can do I will.’

‘Can you make him forget.’

‘Elena…’

‘Stefan please, I don’t know how he’ll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.’

‘There is no guarantee it will work. Because of how I live I don’t have the ability to do it right.’

‘I can do it.’ Damon say: ‘If this is what you want. I’ll do it.’

‘It’s what I want.’ Elena says.

‘What do you want him to know?’ Damon replies.

‘I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she is not coming back. That he shouldn’t look for her or worry about her. He is going to miss her, but he knows it’s for the best.’

When Damon is inside, she comes to sit next to Stefan. ‘A part of me want to forget everything too. I want to forget meeting you and I want to forget feeling like this.’

‘If that’s what you want.’ He replies.

‘I don’t want it to be this way, but I can’t forget. I don’t want to forget how I feel about you.’ Elena says.

 

* * *

 

_Stefan: I wanted Elena to give me a change to explain. And she did. I wanted Elena to try and understand that I don’t hurt anyone. And she did. I wanted Elena to help and keep Vicky a secret. And she did. I wanted Elena to not tell everyone my secret. And she did. But I need her to not be afraid of me. And I think she is._

_………….._

_Lia: Slowly, but steadily things go wrong, people make mistakes, things change… and not always in a good way. I slip up, … But it’s not the time to give up. I need to be strong to try and make sure I do it better next time._


	10. 1.10

‘Happy birthday Lia’ Lexia says, she almost pushes Lia over when she comes and gives Lia a hug.

‘I’m so happy you’re here.’  Lia hugs her back: ‘You have to tell me about everything. How is Lee doing?’

‘you will have to talk later.’ Stefan interrupts: ‘Remember we have to go to the police station, you know because of … Vicki.’

Lia turns towards her twin and her expression changes: ‘Oh yeah, we better get going.’

‘We are celebrating your birthday’s later today’, Lexi makes the twins promise that they do something fun this evening. Lia nods and Stefan opens the door taking his car keys from his pocket.

…………

At the police station they all get interviewed separately. Elena, Jeremy and Matt are there.

‘So you were helping Vicki because…?’ Sheriff Forbes asks Lia.

‘Elena asked me and my brother to help her and I could. So I did.’

‘Why do you think she asked your help.’

‘I had told her about how a friend of me went to a similar thing and I used to help him.’

‘So you believe Vicki really has left town?’

‘Yes’

………

Caroline walk down the street and looking up from a pair of shoes that she wants to buy she sees Damon. In a few steady steps she makes her way over to him: ‘Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think…’  Damon uses his compulsion on her. ‘Oh my god where have you been? It's so good to see you.’

‘Much better Caroline. You want to throw a party here at the grill tonight.’ Damon says.

‘Oh, why don't you do it?’

‘Because then neither Lia, Stefan nor their BFF come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone.’

‘And why am I having this party? Is it because it’s Lia’s birthday? And Stefan’s too of course!’ she says. She looks proud for figuring it out.

‘Yes take Lia’s birthday, good idea. And I want my crystal back.’

‘But Bonnie has it.’ Caroline complains.

‘I know that. Get it from her!’

………….

Lia and Stefan are back from the police station and Lexi sits in one of the armchairs.

‘so, we are going to celebrate tonight?’ Lia says. Stefan gives her a look.

Lexi straightens up: ‘Yeah what are we doing tonight?’

‘Funny you should ask.’ Damon says when he walks in.

‘I wasn’t asking you.’ Lexi reacts.

‘There is a party at the Grill, you’ll love it. Banquets, tacky waitresses and all of Stefan and Lia’s friends.’

‘I don’t want a birthday party.’ Stefan mentions, Lia opens her mouth but closes it again when she sees her twin look at her.

‘No, it’s not for you, it’s a party. No-one is going to know it’s your birthday. Expect of course

Lia tells everyone.’ he says grinning at me: ‘Caroline is throwing it.’

‘Damon stay away from Caroline.’ Stefan says.

Lexi stands up and in a way block Damon from the conversation: ‘Let’s go.’

Damon walks away. Stefan sighs: ‘please? Lia wants to go.’ Lexi tries to convince him.

‘Alright we go.’ Stefan gives in: ‘But don’t tell anyone that it’s my birthday Lia.’

‘I promise, I will not tell anyone anymore…’, Lia says thinking she can still tell them it’s hers.

 

* * *

 

Lia is wearing a light purple A-line dress and she just finished her make up when she hears Lexi shout: ‘Are you out of your freaking mind?’

‘What are you talking about?’

Lia walks in her brothers’ room while she tries putting on a pair of long silver earrings.

‘I just met Elena. You have some serious explaining to do.’

‘Oh yeah Elena …’ Lia says: ‘What do you think of my new earrings?’ she holds one up so Lexi can see.

Lexi looks at Lia raises her eyebrow and concentrates on Stefan again. Lia goes back to her room and picks shoes.

………….

‘You ready to go?’ She asks both Stefan and Lexie.

‘Almost.’ Lexi says putting on some red lipstick. When she is done, she looks to my brother: ‘You have some serious emotional damage. You know, that right?’

‘No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine.’ Stefan says.

‘Then they're related, because they can be twins.’

‘Identical twins’ Lia says and Lexi nods: ‘But they’re different.’ Lia finishes her sentence.

‘Yes and I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. Ok yes, yes, the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside, they are completely different.’

‘So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?’ Lexi says takes a pair of black heels. Lia nods and Lexi start putting them on.

‘No. Elena is...Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly when I'm around her, I... I completely forget what I am.’

‘Oh my god! You're in love with her.’ Lexi says.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I am.

 

* * *

 

Lia and Lexi walk inside the grill. The party can begin.

‘Where is Stefan?’ Damon asks.

‘He said he will meet us here.’ Lexi answers before pulling Lia along away from Damon. ‘He is seriously annoying.’

‘Indeed.’ Lia says laughing.

Caroline takes Lia’s arm and pulls her into a hug: ‘Happy birthday!’ Tyler, Bonnie and Matt sit behind her at a table.

‘Thank you!’ Lia says smiling wide: ‘The party looks amazing. I heard I have you to thank for that.’

Bonnie mumbles something like: ‘have a good birthday.’ And Tyler and Matt wish Lia a good birthday as well.

…………

‘Okay, I'm going to need a little more foot movement Stefan.’ Lexi says.

‘Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself.’

‘Come on! You are not that bad.’ Lia says, taking one of his hands moving it up and down: ‘You know it means fun.’

‘Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone.’

‘Right.’ Lexie says, taking his other hand and pulling him on the dance floor.

…………

When Elena arrives at the grill, she sees Stefan at the pool table. He is a laughing with something. Lia and their friend Lexi are with him. He looks so…

‘Stefan smiles. Alert the media.’ Damon says.

‘You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.’

‘Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?’

‘It flares up in the presence of psychopaths.’ Elena states.

‘Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt.’

………..

Lia walks to the bar to get them some drinks when she sees her blonde friend: ‘Caroline are you okay?’

Caroline looks up and takes her arm from the bar: ‘Am I shallow.’

‘Why would you ask that?’

‘Am I?’

‘I wouldn’t say that. Who told you?’ Lia asks.

‘Your brother.’ She sighs: ‘He said I’m a useless waste of space.’

‘Don’t let him get to you! I may not know you that long but your definitely not a waste of space.’

Someone goes to stand behind Lia: ‘What takes so long.’ Lexi asks and Caroline walks away. ‘Three shots of tequila.’ Lexi asks the bartender. ‘Make that four.’ She says when Elena walks their way.

‘I need to see some ID’ he says.

_‘no, you don’t.’ Lexi compels him._

‘That will be…’

_‘free.’_

‘Thanks!’

‘Lia’ Elena greets them: ‘And towel girl.’

‘The famous Elena!’ Lexi says. ‘Here Tequila.’

‘I didn’t know you guys could drink.’ Elena says when Lia hand her over one Tequila.

‘oh yeah it helps with the cravings.’ Lexi says.

‘And it gives you a lot of drunken vamps.’ Lia adds.

‘You know I never seen Stefan drunk, he always seems so….’

‘…uptight.’ Lexi finishes Elena’s sentence.

‘Yeah but not with you two.’ Elena says.

‘I’m his twin sister and she could almost be.’ Lia says: ‘Me and Stefan met Lexi a long time ago and have always been good friends.’

‘After knowing them for over a hundred years that’s the benefit’. Lexi agrees with Lia.

‘Yeah he can’t be himself with me’ Elena says.

‘Not yet, the first step was him telling you.’ Lexi says.

‘the rest will come; it just needs some time.’ Lia adds.

‘You both seem so sure?’

‘The love of my life was a human. He went through what I imagine you going through, denial, anger et cetera but at the end of the day; love really did conquer all. Same with Lia.’ Lexi says.

‘How…?’

‘His name was James. And when I met him, he was human. I didn’t know how to tell him what I was, but in the he figured it out himself.’

……………

_May 1967:_

_He had found out yesterday, he had left the house we had been living in together. I don’t know what he is going to do. I don’t think he would tell anyone. I had seen the conflict in his eyes when he left. He didn’t know what to do and I don’t know it either._

_I wait for him because that is all I can do for now._

_And that evening he came back, he stayed away for only one day. He still looks conflicted but takes me in his arms. I find peace in his embrace._

_When he lets go off me, he says: ‘I don’t know what to think, but I can’t believe you would kill people. You don’t, or do you?’_

_‘No, I would never kill someone innocent.’_

_‘But don’t vampires need …’_

_‘… blood to survive. Yes, but that doesn’t mean I need to kill.’_

_I can see a smile form on his lips, his eyes don’t complete the smile. ‘Then change me.’ I look at him confused. He takes my face in his hands and gives me one little kiss. ‘Make me like you, I don’t want to live without you. I love you.’_

…………..

‘And you did? You did change him?’ Elena asks.

‘It was the hardest thing I had ever done. I never figured out if it was the right thing to do, but they were the happiest years of my life.’ Lia tells her.

‘What happened?’

‘He died.’ she says and takes a shot.


	11. 1.11

‘Here you go.’ Lexi says giving Lia another shot.

She drinks it and looks from Lexi at Elena and Stefan: ‘I think you’re right. It’s going to work out for them.’

‘When am I ever wrong?’ She jokes and takes another two shots and points towards Damon. Lia shakes her head. Lexi laughs: ‘He needs to answer some questions. After that we leave and maybe I found out were you brother hides the good bottles.’

Lia laughs: ‘Yeah that’s not really difficult.’

………..

‘Stefan don’t. It’s a bad joke. Believe me Elena it’s not funny.’ Lia says.

‘Maybe you should let her find out for herself.’ Stefan tells his sister. Elena laughs seeing the two siblings having fun on their birthday.

The doors open and Lia abruptly turns her head. The girl in the entrance of the grill points towards Damon and Lexi, who are still talking at the bar.

Sheriff forbs injects Lexi with something.

‘Oh no.’ Stefan says and holds Lia close with a hand on her shoulder.

‘What’s wrong?’ Elena asks and turns around.

Lia tries to get outside, but the guard holds his hand up. She looks at her brother, who signs her and Elena to follow him.

…………..

Lia takes a few more steps, there is a stake in her heart. She can see Lexi slowly falling, her skin turning grey…

 ‘Lia no.’ Stefan whispers in her ear. She can hear the pain in his voice. ‘Not here, later!’ He takes one of her hands in his leading her away from the scene, farther and farther away. ‘We have to do something, Damon… He…’

‘I know!’ He says. One of his hands is in a fist, his other hand is still holding onto her, searching for support.

 ‘Stefan! Lia! Stefan!’ Elena shouts.

‘He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!’ Stefan turns to Elena.

‘No, you can't do that!’ Elena says.

‘Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never going to change! Don't you see that?! He's never going to change!’

‘I'm not trying to save him; I'm trying to save you Stefan! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan. Both of you are better than him’

‘I’m going to finish this tonight Elena. It went on long enough. And I will do it with or without you Stefan.’ Lia lets go of her brothers’ hand, glances at Elena and speeds away.

‘Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more. Lia is right Elena.’

‘Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me.’

‘No. You were right to stay away from me.’

……….

‘I told you I would take care of this.’ Damon says when we appear in the doorway. Damon looks pleased with himself. He holds a drink in one his hands.

Stefan throws him across the room, his glass breaks. Lia takes him by his neck: ‘Why brother, why did you do it.’ She glares at him.

He pushes her off him with much force. She flies trough the room and lands against the wall on the opposite side.

‘I did this for you, to get them of your trail, sister.’ He takes a few steady steps. Stefan glares at him and uses al his power to knock him over and pin Damon to the ground: ‘You never do anything for anyone but for yourself. Lia do it.’

She pushes herself up and takes a stake herself. She puts the point on his chest and looks Damon in the eye. She slowly let the wood sink in. There is pain in his eyes.

 ‘You mist.’ he says with a forced smile.

‘No, you saved my life. Now I spare yours. This makes us even. Take this change and leave Mystic Falls. Leave us!’ Lia let go of the stake and both her end Stefan leave the room.

 

* * *

 

Lia wipes her tear away and looks down at her own reflection in the water. Lexi is gone. She couldn’t say these words out loud. She takes a deep breath and stand up. It’s still real, even when she doesn’t say it. It’s time to go home. She takes her phone and sees that she has a few missed calls from Stefan. She decides to text him: _I’m fine. I need to tell you something. Are you home?_

He answers almost immediately. _I’m at school, the football field._

It isn’t that far anymore. It would probably take less than ten minutes to get there. It’s time that she tells him what really happened. She has no reason to keep this a secret. He isn’t going to change anymore.

…………………

When Lia arrives at the field, she sees them. Stefan and Damon are standing together on the other side of the field and Stefan is amused. They’re hanging out, as brothers, like nothing happened. She speeds towards them.

‘I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm going to bring her back.’ He says before turning around. ‘And now, Lia knows too.’ He walks away.

She gives Stefan a look. How could he. After what happened with Lexi.

‘Lia you don’t….’

‘I don’t understand? It’s you, you don’t know the whole story!’ She turns around.

He speeds forward taking her arm: ‘Tell me.’

‘No, not now.’ A tear making his way down her cheek. She looks at where Damon went and runs away in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

_Lia: If I don’t tell Stefan about what happened in 1972, he’ll never understand me. He’ll keep believing that Damon can be better. That he’ll find a way to make Damon our brother again._


	12. 1.12

_Lia:  I decided. There is no time for waiting now… Not this time. I’m going to tell Stefan about 1972. I have always stopped myself, never being sure… but now I’m._

 

* * *

 

Lia hears her phone and stops running: _‘Ste…’_

_‘Lia, you have to help.’_

‘What’s wrong?’ She looks behind her, she almost feels like she has been followed.

_‘Bonnie is in danger. Damon…’_

‘Why?’

_‘It’s about the crystal. Emily is controlling Bonnie…’_

‘I’m on it!’

_‘They’re in the woods’_ She turns around. She goes back to the football field and follows her brothers’ scent.

…………

Lia slows down when she approaches the meadow. Lia lowers herself so that her brothers cannot see her.

‘These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil.’ Emily (Bonnie) says.

‘What do you mean evil?’ Stefan asks.

‘Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this.’ Damon shouts.

‘I won't let you unleash them into this world.’ Emily (Bonnie) says.

‘Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?’ Stefan asks him confused; he turns towards Damon.

Lia walks forward, onto the field: ‘It’s not just her in there, isn’t it?’

‘Lia is right. To save her, I had to save them all.’

‘You saved everyone in the church?’ Stefan manages to say.

‘With one, comes all.’ Emily (Bonnie) says and she raises her hands above her head.

‘I don't care about them. I just want Katherine.’ Damon says.

‘I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge.’ Stefan says to Damon.

‘The two aren't mutually exclusive.’

‘Damon, you can't do this.’

‘No Stefan, he shouldn’t but he will if he cans.’ Lia says, her eyes telling how she feels about it.

‘Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get.’ Damon argues.

‘Trust me you’re blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.’ Stefan says back.

‘There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much.’ Damon says.

‘Stefan was right, this is about revenge. We shouldn’t free them; we shouldn’t free her. Finish it Emily.’ Lia stands in front of the witch now, shielding her from Damon.

Emily looks at me: ‘Thank you Lia.’ Then she throws the neckless it the air and destroys it for good. Lia sees her fall and Emily is gone. Damon rushes to Bonnie and bites her neck violently. Elena screams and Lia pushes Damon of Bonnie. She glares at him. ‘Go away. There is nothing here for you! Not anymore!’

……………..

Elena is talking with Bonnie.  Stefan sees the fear in Bonnies eyes when he approaches them: ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’

‘What's going on, Elena?’ Bonnie asks.

‘I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on.’ Elena tells her. And leads her in the car. When Bonnie is in the car, Elena looks at him: ‘I'm going to tell her the truth.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret.’

‘You shouldn’t have to Elena.’

‘You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this.’ Elena looks at him and takes his hands in hers.

He looks back in her eyes, eyes he loves to …: ‘I can't. I must leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened.’

‘What? No! I know you think you're protecting me, but...’

‘I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore.’ He says before returning to the field.

……………..

Lia had fled the scene, and she ended up here, on the top of the clocktower. She sits on the edge, looking over the city. ‘Stefan what are you doing here?’  She doesn’t need to look up.

‘You said I didn’t know the full story.’ He says and sits down next to his sister: ‘I’m here for you. Tell me.’

‘It all started when you were off, and I spend some years with Damon. We had a disagreement on our feeding habits, and each went us on our own way.’

‘I didn’t know you went with Damon.’

‘I did but after that I was on my own. I never stayed somewhere for long, not until James.’ She takes a deep breath.

‘If you’re not ready.’

‘No Stefan, I want to tell you. It’s time someone knows the truth. He was a human and he made me stay. I loved him like… I loved him very much. For a few years we lived together, and I ended up changing him. He had said: “If you want to spend forever with someone, you have to live forever.” Everything went well. I had found love. And then Damon came.’

‘He didn’t.’

‘First I was so happy to see him. I could introduce James to one of my brothers, but it didn’t go the way I had imagined. Damon had felt betrayed or something and I didn’t understand why. He killed him and I’ll never forgive him for it. With what he did that day he lost his sister.’


	13. 1.13

Lia walks down the stairs looking at her brothers. Stefan stands behind the couch and Damon looks out the window. ‘So, any idea of where you'll go?’ She asks Damon.

‘I don’t know. London, maybe. See some friends.’ He replies.

‘You don’t have any friends.’ Stefan reminds him.

‘You’re right, Stefan. I only have you two.’ Damon turns around and holds his arms up in a waiting gesture: ‘So where are we going? Any idea sister?’

‘We are not going anywhere. I’m going to live my life as far away from you as possible. Me and Stefan are going to… Wait I’m not going to tell you!’

‘But we’re a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race".’ Damon tries.

‘Mm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town.’ Stefan says.

The bell goes and so Damon doesn’t need to answer. Lia opens the door.

‘I’m here to see Damon.’ Sherriff Forbes says.

‘Uh, sure.’ She says and moves out of the way.

Damon talks with her outside. They talk about a new attack that has taken place; a girl has been murdered.

When Damon walks in Stefan pins him against the door: ‘What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?’

‘He didn’t do it!’ they both look at their sister in surprise: ‘What? He wouldn’t have been so obvious about it.’

‘Get off me. A... don’t touch me. B... our sister is right This one was so stupid so C... There’s another vampire in town.’ Damon says.

‘That’s impossible.’ Stefan says looking puzzled.

‘Obviously not!’ Lia says looking at them: ‘So what will we do about it?’

‘Ah, what do we care? We’re leaving anyway, right?’ Damon shrugs his shoulders.

‘No, I can’t leave now, and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?’ Stefan asks.

‘One step a time.’ Lia says and open the door to go outside.

…………

‘Lia?’ Bonnie says: ‘I thought you were leaving?’

Lia look back from the stand where she was standing. ‘We would have, but then the sheriff came. You know…’

Bonnie shivers. ‘I don’t want to know.’

‘I know, but maybe it’s better that you know.’ Lia says and Bonnie raises an eyebrow: ‘You know with your heritage. Imagine what you can learn, and you could use it to protect people.’ Lia can see her thinking about it. And then she looks over her shoulder, and she sees Logan Fell. Lia’s eyes widen for a second.

‘What?’ Bonnie asks.

‘It’s him, he…’ Logan wave at Lia: ‘Just stay away from him.’ Lia tells Bonnie and she walk over to him. Her brother comes to stand with her.

Elena walks towards them: ‘Stefan what’s going on?’

Jenna is coming over and then Logan comes too: ‘Are you dodging me Jenna?’ He asks.

‘It’s a form of self-preservation.’ Jenna says.

Lia looks at Stefan and then to Elena. Stefan is looking at Logan and then says to Elena: ‘Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?’ He looks at her and Elena understands, she takes Jenna hand and starts pulling her away.

‘What are you doing here.’ Lia ask glaring at Logan.

‘You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don’t we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?’ Logan says.

‘Damon, Lia and I are the only three I know of.’ Stefan says calm.

‘But you're all very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I’m quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you.’ Logan says.

‘You want to know how to walk in the sun?’ Lia asks.

‘I do!’ he says a little too eager.

‘You cannot, don’t ever threaten us again!’ Lia says slowly, laying an accent on every syllable.

…………

Right outside the school building. Stefan is calling with their brother: ‘What happened? Are you ok?’

Lia looks at him and Damon answers: _No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I’m vengeful. Just got to find him.’_

‘No need! He is here, at the school.’ Lia says loud enough so Damon can hear her. She signs to Stefan that she is going to look for him.

Inside she walks around, if she doesn’t find him were the coffee stands or in any other room, she starts to go back.

‘Hey Lia.’ Matt says.

‘Matt. Have you seen Logan Fell, you know the news guy?’

‘He gave Caroline a ride home.’

‘Thanks.’ She says and goes back outside were Elena and Stefan are talking.

‘He has Caroline.’ Elena looks shocked: ‘Tell Damon to look for him, I’ll help. You can stay here. Maybe he’ll come back.’

Stefan nods.

………………

Lia sees the car coming her way. Damon stands on the opposite side of the road. She waits for the right moment. The car stops.  She speeds towards the driver’s side of the car and open the door to pull Logan out of the car. She pushes him across the road and Damon takes over. Then she walks to the other side and sees that Caroline is unconscious. She can still hear her heartbeat. Caroline only has a wound on her head. This time nothing happened that cannot be fixed.

She looks up when she hears Damon’s voice: ‘She’s ok, my sister is taking her home. I’m on Elm Street.’

 

* * *

 

_Lia: Leaving or not… For now we’re staying. Only, I don’t know if that’s a good thing?_


	14. 1.14

Lia is looking out over Mystic Falls, from above. This place is the perfect place to think, the repetitive ticking-sound gives her a calmness. Today Damon had helped her save Caroline and she doesn’t know what to think about it. Maybe he did it to lesson suspicion, but she would love to believe that he can change back to how he was.

……………

_Lia Salvatore – 6-year-old:_

_I wake up, my face is wet from tears. I had screamed myself awake and now everything is silent. I sit up and then I hear footsteps and my door opens. I take my sheet and pull it up, so it touches my chin._

_‘It’s me.’ I hear Damon say: ‘Did you have a nightmare?’_

_I nod and move aside so my big brother can sit on the side of my bed._

_He lays a hand on one of my arms: ‘I want to you to know that you don’t have to be scared. I’m here for you sister and I’ll protect you from the monster.’_

_‘You’ll protect me from the dragon?’ I ask._

_‘Yes, I’ll will. I’ll always be there for you, you’re my little sister.’ He says: ‘Now go back to sleep.’ He kisses my head and: ‘Now try to get some more sleep.’_

* * *

When Damon hears Elena scream, he goes to the source. It’ her car and there was a guy.

‘How you doing in there? He asks, squatted in front of the car.

She looks away and then she slowly turns back: ‘Damon?’

‘You look stuck.’ He says.

‘It’s my seatbelt. I cannot get it.’ Elena says, moving her heads to the seatbelt itself.

‘Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3.’ He uses the vampire speed and strength to remove the seatbelt. ‘I got you’, he moves her out of the car holding, one arm under her neck and the other under legs. ‘Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?’

‘Uh-uh.’

He tries to let her stand, but when he lets her go, she starts falling. Her eyes are closing, and he holds her again: ‘Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me.’ He holds her head in one of his hands: ‘Focus. Look at me. Okay.’

‘I look like her...’ Elena says. She sounds desperate, she is crying and then her eyes close and she loses her consciousness.

……………..

Bree’s bar:

‘We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye.’ Damon tells Bree.

She turns around, there is a hint of fear in her eyes: ‘Good to see you again, Damon.’

‘No kiss?’

‘I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.’

‘And you're telling me this why?’

‘Lexi was my friend. How could you?’ She says taking a step backwards.

‘I know it was you who told Lexi’s boyfriend. You can see he didn’t kill me.’ He says. ‘He isn’t dead either.’ He steps forwards.

‘The tomb can be opened.’

‘You're lying!’

‘Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb.’ She says stepping backwards.

‘Where is this book?’  He asks looking in her eyes: ‘You have no idea, do you? I’m almost sorry.’ He says and then he rips her heart out. The light in her eyes disappears. Time to go back home.

…………

Lia looks at her twin, he is sitting on the couch looking in one of his old journals: ‘It’s good that she is back.’ Stefan looks up when she says this: ‘I still cannot believe she can be related to Katherine.’

‘She isn’t Katherine!’ He says.

‘I know. Elena isn’t anything like her. Elena is a better person in every single way. You deserve someone like her.’ She walks towards the door, but before she goes back to her room she says: ‘And she deserves someone like you. Goodnight brother.’

 

* * *

 

The next day starts slow. Lia takes shower, goes to the school. And after that she goes home.

Tonight, there is a dance at the school with the 50’s as the theme. Stefan made her promise to go. Another vampire in town, and this one is after Elena. The only thing she looks forward to is wearing one of her old dresses, a dark green dress. It’s a simple one, but it was made in the fifties.

………….

‘I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you.’ Lia hears Stefan say. She supposes he is talking to Damon. she carefully set her feet one in front of the other. If they listen, they would still hear her, but maybe…

‘You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.’ Damon says to Stefan.

‘I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.’

Lia walks further to her own room. She didn’t want to hear it anymore. She takes a shower and start getting herself ready.

…………….

‘Elena how are you feeling.’ Lia asks and sits next to her.

‘I’m…’

‘You can be scared, Elena.’ Stefan says and lays his hand on her leg.

‘But I’m not. It’s crazy, but I don’t feel scared.’ Elena says.

‘That’s all fine.’ Damon says: ‘But how did he get in?’

‘He was invited it.’ Elena admits.

‘He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.’ Stefan says.

‘Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?’ Damon asks.

‘No. He was too busy trying to kill me.’ Elena states.

‘What will we do?’ Lia asks them and Damon looks at her: ‘He was invited in.’

‘Then we go get him tonight.’ Lia says.

Damon looks at Elena and asks her: ‘You up for it?’

‘What do I have to do?’ Elena ask him.

‘Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up.’ Damon answers, shrugging his shoulders.

‘That's a bad idea.’ Stefan says.

‘Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot.’ Damon says.

‘I’m afraid Damon is right.’ Lia says.

‘Then I’ll do it.’ Elena says and it’s decided.


	15. 1.15

 

The dance: Lia walks in behind her brothers and Elena. She looks around. She doesn’t see any threats. She spots Caroline and Bonnie. ‘Hey, how are you?’

Bonnie gives her a look, but Caroline doesn’t notice: ‘What do you think?’ Caroline points at her own outfit.

‘It’s amazing Caroline. Where did you find it? It took me ages to find my own dress.’ That’s not true, but she couldn’t really explain either.

‘Having fun?’ Elena says, she lays her hands on the table and looks at them.

‘No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.’ Caroline says and laughs.

‘What's Damon doing here?’ Bonnie asks. Caroline stops laughing and looks in Damon’s direction.

‘He wanted to come.’ Lia says and Caroline and Bonnie both give her a look: ‘I know, it was a surprise for me as well.’

‘I promise he’ll behave.’ Elena says.

‘So, what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?’ Caroline jokes. Lia augh and Elena looks at her and says: ‘No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him.’

‘There's a thought.’ Bonnie says.

‘I know he is your brother Lia, but I’ll help.’ Caroline says.

‘I know, I don’t like it either.’ Lia shrugs.

That’s something no brother likes to hear.’ Damon says and then he looks at Bonnie: ‘Hi, you want to dance.’

‘I’m out of here?’ Bonnie says and puts her glass on the table.

‘Please give me another chance.’ Damon pleads. Bonnie gives him once glance and struts away. Caroline follows almost immediately, but first she says: ‘Back off, Damon.’

‘You should learn to see when you have to leave.’ Lia tells him.

Stefan walks towards them: ‘What did you say?’ He asks Damon.

‘I was perfectly polite. Elena...Would you like to dance?’ Damon says.

‘I would love to.’ Elena answers and Damon shrugs at Lia. Elena looks at Stefan: ‘May I have this dance?’ And they walk off to the dancefloor.

‘Like I said. Maybe you should find someone else to bother.’ Lia walks off to find a drink.

……….

‘Hey where are you going?’ Lia asks Caroline, when she sees her and Bonnie walking to the exit.

‘To the grill. Come with us, the party isn’t anything fun.’ Caroline answers.

She looks behind her and sees Elena. Tonight, is about protecting her: ‘I think I’m going to stay a little longer. Maybe I come later.’

‘See you later.’ Caroline says and Bonnie mumbles a later before they both leave the party. When Lia turns back to the room, she doesn’t see Elena anymore or one of her brothers.

She walks to the hallway on the other side of the room and then she hears Elena. And there is someone else with her, the other vampire.

Lia sees Elena try to attack him with one halve of a broomstick. It doesn’t go very well. Lia takes a hold of his shoulder. ‘Hey to you too.’ She says while she tosses him against a wall.

Her brothers enter the room and Stefan glares at the vampire while Damon says: ‘Nobody wants to kill you. We just want to talk.’

The other vampire laughs and gets up, but when he tries to get away. Stefan puts a piece of wood through his stomach. ‘Now you feel like talking?’

‘Screw you.’

‘Wrong answers’, Stefan says and turns the wood around: ‘Why are you doing this?’

‘Because it’s fun.’

‘Tell me how to get in the tomb.’ Damon says.

‘The grimoire.’

‘Where is it?’ Damon continues.

‘It’s in Jonathan Gilberts Journal, check it. He says and screams when Stefan turns the wood again.

‘Who are you working with?’ Lia asks and glares at him.

‘No one.’

‘I don’t believe you. Who else is there?’ Lia asks louder.

‘You’ll have to kill me.’

She looks at Stefan and he gets the stake out and plants it in his hart.

‘He was invited in Elena.’ Lia tells her when Lia sees her shocked expression.

…………….

‘There's no way that idiot was working alone.’ Damon says to them.

Lia takes a seat in one of the chairs of the empty classroom they’re in now.

‘You are.’ Stefan says: ‘So the grimoire...That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.’

‘Look at you, putting the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.’ Damon says.

‘The offer still stands.’ Stefan says and Lia rolls her eyes.

‘Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.’ Damon says.

‘No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.’

‘Why help me?’ Damon asks Stefan.

‘That’s simple. I want you gone.’

Damon looks at his sister: ‘You want me gone as well, maybe you can help too?’

‘No! That’s not going to work. I want you gone, but that’s not a reason to help you, so no.’ Lia runs off and start going home, even if her home isn’t her safe place now.

……………

Lia takes one last look at a picture of James. It’s a simple portrait and when she hears footsteps on the stairs, she puts the framed photograph away. ‘What do you want?’

‘I came to ask if you are ok?’ Damon says.

Lia stand up and looks at him. ‘Really?’.

He stands in the doorway and moves his feet: ‘Why wouldn’t you want to help me; you are my sister.’

‘How can you ask that? You know what you did?’ Lia says, there is a bitter undertone in her voice.

‘I’m sorry and I should have said that sooner. I didn’t mean to kill him, I just…’ He walks further in the room.

‘Stop, I don’t want you anywhere near me.’ She takes a step backwards.

Damon holds his hands slightly up: ‘I had no humanity. I …’

‘That’s not an excuse. I cannot forgive you, not now, maybe not ever.’

‘I need my sister. We were always so close. You and me against the world, sometimes with Stefan. But with us it was always different.’ Damon says and looks at her. He follows her with his eyes while she goes and sits on the edge of her bed.

She looks up at him, her eyes glittering from tears: ‘You don’t think I need you.’ She takes a breath: ‘You don’t think I miss you. My big brother who kept the nightmares away, who told me that he would be there to protect me. I don’t trust you anymore.’

‘I… What can I do?’ He asks.

‘There is nothing you can do.’ She says: ‘When I see you, all I can think of is how angry I am. And as much I don’t want to feel this, it is still there. Now please go.’ She says and she walks towards her bathroom to brush her teeth.


	16. chapter 16

 

Alaric walks back in the classroom and tries to shoot the intruder with his self-made weapon.

Stefan grab the stake out of the air and stares at Alaric. When Alaric tries to reload, Stefan vamp-speed in front of the history-teacher and takes the weapon out of his hands: ‘You shouldn’t have done that.’ Stefan looks at the desk: ‘Have a seat.’ When Alaric sits down, Stefan looks at the weapon in his own hands: ‘What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you?’ Stefan takes a step forwards: ‘I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try that again. So, who are you?’

‘I’m a teacher.’

‘Are we going to have to do this the hard way?’

‘I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I--made a few discoveries about your town.’

‘So, you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.’

‘My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.’

‘Where is your wife?’

‘Dead! A vampire killed her. What do you want?’ Alaric asks. And lays his arms on the chair’s armrests.

‘The Gilbert diary.’

‘What are you going to do with it?’

‘Where is it?’ Stefan asks.

‘On my desk.’

‘Non, it’s not!’

Alaric looks up and his eyes go all over his desk: ‘It’s supposed to be there.’

‘Somebody is ahead of us.’  Stefan says and lays the weapon next to him on a table.

‘Another vampire?’

‘How long have you been aware of me?’  He asks Alaric.

‘I learned just recently. What about your brother?’

‘You met Damon?’

‘Who do you think killed my wife?’ Alaric says sarcastic.

‘Are you certain it was Damon?’

‘I’ve witnessed it.’

‘If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.’ Stefan says looking out for his brother, but maybe Lia is right, and he is beyond saving.

‘I just want to find out what happened to my wife.’

‘I thought you just said that Damon...’  Stefan asks him confused.

‘Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her.’

‘Damon can never know why you’re really here. He’ll kill you without blinking.’

‘I can take care of myself.’

‘No, you cannot. I can help you and when I’m not there ask my sister Lia. She’ll help you.’

‘Wait, I do have a copy of the diary.’ Alaric says.

…………..

‘Is it real?’  Damon asks and turns around.

‘Is what real?’ Elena asks back.

‘This renewed sense of brotherhood.’ He takes the spoon out of the tomato sauce that’s simmering on the stove: ‘Can I trust him?’

‘Yes, you can trust him.’ Elena says.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lia walks downstairs to get herself a blood bag, she sees Damon sitting in one of the armchairs drinking a scotch.

‘Aren’t you happy now.’ He says.

‘Happy about what Damon?’

‘Stefan and Elena’s betrayal. Oh, you didn’t know.’ Damon grimaces: ‘They didn’t want to help me after all. The only reason they said they would be, is so that I would get them the information I had. They are probably at her house, trying to figure out where they went wrong.’

‘They tried to stop you by pretending to help you?’ Lia asks and raises her eyebrows. I could believe it.

‘Aren’t you proud on your twin?’ He takes the bottle and refills his glass.

…………..

When Stefan comes home, Lia looks at him. ‘So, you want my help finding Elena?’.

‘You’ve got my messages.’ Stefan says: ‘Annabelle has her. You remember her?’

‘Of course, She is the daughter of Pearl, who is also in the tomb. Why did you betray Damon?’ Lia asks and puts her glass down.

 ‘Is that important now?’ Stefan asks while looking at his phone: ‘Where is he anyway.’

‘Upstairs, I guess. But yes, it’s important. I didn’t think you would do something like that. At least be honest about it.’

‘Lia, you want him gone more than anyone else.’

‘Yes, but I would never do that! It was a low move Stefan, I expect more from you, but I’ll see what I can do for Elena.’

‘Thank you, Lia.’

…………..

Lia is talking to Stefan when his phone rings. Elena is with Annabelle and the girl has a witch. Lia supposes it’s Bonnie.

‘Go ahead and beg.’ Damon mockers Stefan and walks away.

‘Damon, it’s Elena.’ He tries

‘He isn’t going to listen. And you only have yourself to thank for that.’ Lia says, but her twin gives her this look and she knows Stefan is hurting. It’s Elena. ‘I’ll go and talk to him.’

……………..

‘Damon, can I talk to you?’ Lia asks.

‘Stefan send you?’ he asks.

‘Maybe. It’s Elena, Damon.’

‘Yes, I knew you wouldn’t talk to me, unless you needed my help.’ Damon looks at his sister.

‘Maybe you can prove to me that you’ve changed. That you aren’t the man that killed James anymore.’

Damon looks up at her: ‘I was going to anyway.’

…………..

‘I convinced Bonnie to help you.’ Elena says.

‘I doubt it.’ Damon says.

‘I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.’

‘Well, at least you're honest.’

‘I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so, were you, in your own, twisted way? And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.’ Elena says walking closer.

‘Not interested.’

‘Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.’

‘Fool me once, shame on you.’ He says looking away.

‘Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?’

Damon lays the grimoire away and stand up to look at her again. ‘Who says I didn’t.’

‘You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back.’

‘I wish I could believe you.’

Elena takes her necklace off and lays it on the table: ‘Ask me if I'm lying now Damon.’

‘You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.’

‘Then we’ll deal with it.’

He walks towards her and looks her in the eyes, but he doesn’t compel her. He takes the neckless and puts it back around her neck: ‘I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.’


	17. Chapter 17

‘Stefan.’ Lia says answering her phone. She wasn’t home yet, but she is on her way.

‘We’re opening the tomb. Are you coming?’

‘You’re serious this time?’ she asks.

‘Yes, I was wrong. You were right, even Damon didn’t deserve it.’

‘I’m coming.’ She ends the phone call and turns around, changing her direction.

…………

Lia walks on the field. Bonnie and her grandmother are standing together, talking about the spell. Elena, Stefan and Damon look at her. ‘And did I miss anything.’ Lia asks, walking on the scene.

‘Lia?’ Damon asks, he didn’t expect her here.

‘You’re going away after this?’ She asks him.

‘Yes.’ Damon agrees.

‘Then I guess I can try to support you in this.’ Stefan smiles and Damon steps forward opening his arms. ‘No hugs!’ Lia says and Stefan laughs followed by Elena.

…………

And then it begins.

‘What are they saying?’ Damon asks.

‘Sounds Latin.’ Stefan says.

‘I don’t think it’s Latin.’ Elena mentions. Then the flames appear to go higher and brighter. ‘What’s happening’ Elena asks.

‘It worked.’ Lia says.

‘Did it?’ Bonnie asks.

‘Of course, it did.’ Her grandmother says.

……………..

Damon and Elena went in the tomb together. Damon didn’t completely trust them yet. He thought they would lock him inside and I understand it, they did only just betray him.

A little later they are followed by Annabel, who now goes by Anna.

‘Why did you let her go in?’ Bonnie asks.

‘Because they aren’t coming out, none of them are.’ Her gran answers.

‘And Damon then.’ Lia asks, she feels a panic rise in her chest.

‘It was his own choice to go inside. Elena can leave the tomb; the curse only seals the vampires in there.’

When Stefan comes back, he asks about Elena and wants to go inside.

‘No, if you go in there you won’t come out.’ Lia says, her voice slightly shaken.

‘What did she do?’ Stefan asks.

‘She opened the door but didn’t remove the seal.’ Lia says and looks at Stefan, silently asking if he knows something that they can do.

‘What’s that?’ Stefan asks about the seal.

‘Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out.’ Bonnie’s grandmother says.

‘Elena is human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?’ Stefan says.

‘I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters.’ Bonnie’s grandmother tells them.

But when Elena screams Stefan runs in the tomb. ‘Stefan!’ Lia shouts and now she hears fear in her own voice. She looks at Bonnie: ‘We have to do something. This is Stefan. He didn’t do anything.’

‘Elena, Stefan...’ Bonnie says.

‘He is right behind me.’ Elena answers: ‘Stefan what are you doing?’ she says when he stays inside the tomb.

‘He cannot get out, Elena.’ Lia tells her.

‘What?’ Elena asks.

‘We’re working on it.’ Bonnie assures her.

‘You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?’ Elena asks, tears cover her face.

‘You screamed, Elena, I had to come in.’ Stefan answers.

‘We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us.’ Elena tells Stefan.

‘Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long.’ Bonnies grandmother says.

They start chanting. And I all Lia can do is watch. Anna and pearl come out, but Lia’s brothers aren’t coming. And then Elena runs in. She can hear her convincing Damon to come out.

They come out, but Damon there is something wrong. Katherine mustn’t have been there. I see Elena give him a hug. She tries to comfort him. Damon looks at his sister and their eyes meet. She sees the pain and the loss, the disappointment. And she looks away.

_________________________________________________________

Lia hears her brother’s downstairs: ‘Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. "TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh.’ Damon says ending the conversation that he and Stefan had.

She runs downstairs: ‘Hey Stefan wait!’ He turns around and waits at the door. ‘Why did you ask Damon if he knew her.’ She asks when they’re outside.

‘You heard that?’

‘Isobel is Alaric’s wife, right?’

‘She also could be Elena’s birthmother.’ He says: ‘I’m meeting Alaric to see what he has to say. If she isn’t than that would be good.’

‘But if she is, then she is dead as well.’ She sighs: ‘See you at the event later.’

‘You’re coming too?’

‘I promised Caroline.’ She says and he nods at her before both going in different directions.

……………..

Lia arrives at the Grill and looks at her phone while she steps out of her car. Caroline had texted her to ask when she would be there. Someone bumps into her, and she feels something hot spill over her shirt. ‘Are you ok?’ She asks the woman, looking up from her phone.

The woman looks around: ‘I’m fine.’ She says: ‘I don’t have any coffee on me.’

Lia loos at her: ‘are you Matt’s mother?’ She asks.

‘Yes, did someone tell you?’

‘No, there is a resemblance. Something that remined me of him and Vicki. I’m Lia, I’m in the same year as Matt.’ She holds out her hand.

‘Say Kelly.’ She says taking her hand: ‘Are you ok? With the coffee and stuff.’

Lia looks down: ‘I have another shirt in my car. I change it.’

‘Ok, I’m going …’ Kelly says and goes away towards the Grill.

……………

Lia now wearing a light blue shirt walks into the Grill.

‘Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.’ Kelly says to Elena.

‘Mom.’ Matt complains.

‘Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl.’ Kelly says and looks at Caroline. She sees Lia: ‘Oh I forgot to ask; you didn’t get burned?’

‘I’m good, Kelly.’ Lia says.

Kelly turns back towards Caroline: ‘Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However, many that'll buy. I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive.’ She smirks: ‘In any way.’

Matt shakes his head in embarrassment. Caroline hand her the tickets, and Kelly walks away. ‘What happened? What did she mean with burned?’ Matt asks Lia.

‘She threw her coffee on me outside, by accident. And it wasn’t really hot anymore.’ Lia shrugs and Elena laughs. ‘I’m going to get something to drink.’ Lia walks away.

Matt shakes his head again and walks away too.


	18. chapter 18

Lia has a drink and sits down next to Caroline, who is looking at the stage. The event had started and so nobody would come and buy any tickets anymore.

And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3? Mrs. Lockwood asks him on the stage.

‘Yeah, I’m a plumber.’

‘Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?

‘I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.’

‘Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?’

Lia sees Stefan walk in and she stands up.

Caroline takes Lia’s arm and whispers: ‘Where are you going?’

‘To Stefan.’ Lia whispers and looks at her brother who stands a little further away.

‘He's probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you.’ Mrs. Lockwood continues on the stage.

‘Well, I'm tough to fit on a card.’ Damon answers.

Lia sighs and turns towards her brother: ‘And anything new?’

‘Later.’ He says.

‘Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?’ Mrs. Lockwood asks Damon.

‘Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?

Lia looks back at the stage.

‘Yeah, cause I…I know your wife did.’ Damon continues, smiling at Alaric.

Lia tenses up and looks at Elena.

‘I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that. Cause she was -- Delicious. Mmm! Mmm.’

Elena’s eyes widen and she takes her jacket and makes her way outside.

‘Yes, you go.’ Lia mutters against Stefan. She looks back up at the stage. Damon sends her a questioning look, but she ignores it. She takes a sip from her drink and then Damon stands in front of her. ‘Shouldn’t you be on stage?’

‘Why is Elena so upset?’

‘You don’t know?’

‘Uh no, I wouldn’t ask if I did, or would I?’

Lia sees Elena: ‘You could always ask her yourself.’

…………

Lia is collecting bottles; they are almost done: ‘I really thought that we were going to have to do this for ever.’ She puts the bottles away.

‘I think I can speak for all of us if I say we appreciate it.’ Matt says, throwing the towel back on his right shoulder.

Caroline takes her coat and shakes it to get some of the dust of. ‘What are friends for, right?’ Lia tells him.

‘Indeed’, he laughs.

‘Lia, are you coming?’ She says holding her coat on a safe distance: ‘Dry cleaning.’ She mumbles when Lia is closer.

…………

They’re driving through town. Caroline has both hands on the steering wheel. Lia knows she wants to say something but waits until Caroline speaks herself.

‘Why doesn’t she like me?’ Caroline sighs.

‘Who?’ Lia asks, although she know who her friend is talking about.

‘Kelly, of course. She Loves Elena… She likes you, but not me. Why?’

‘Does it matter?’ Lia asks. Caroline glances at her, and then looks back at the road. ‘Matt likes you and I don’t think he finds it important what his mother thinks about it.’

‘You think that Lia.’

‘Yes, don’t worry about it. Get some sleep and you’ll see it will look better in the morning.’

……………….

‘He is your problem now.’ Lia hears Damon’s voice, but when she enters the room, he isn’t there. She sees Stefan, he sits on the grounds behind the couch. She walks around the couch and drops her purse. There is a dead man on the ground: ‘Is that…?’ she asks.

‘Yes Alaric.’ Stefan says: ‘He confronted Damon and tried to stake him. It didn’t really go as planned.’

‘I’m tired of looking, Stefan.’

‘Looking?’ he asks confused.

‘For our big brother.’

Stefan stands and hugs his twin. She puts her arm around him but freezes when she sees something move. ‘Is something wrong?’ He asks.

‘It’s Alaric.’ She says letting go of him: ‘He moved.’

‘That’s impossible.’ Stefan says, turning around just in time to see Alaric open his eyes.

‘What’s happening?’ Alaric asks, he sits up and look at the twins.

‘You were…’ Lia panics.

Stefan motions her to calm down: ‘Did he turn you?’

‘No… I wanted to… but he staked me.’ Alaric tells them perplexed.

‘No, you had to have vampire blood in your system, otherwise you would have stayed dead.’

Lia walks closer. She wants to check if he has a pulse: ‘But I can still hear his heartbeat. Don’t you, Stefan?’

‘It’ something different.’ Alaric sound more certain now: ‘It’s this ring.’ He holds his hand up.

‘How?’ Lia asks.

‘Stefan, I told you that Isobel knew everything about vampires and was intrigued by the supernatural world.’

Stefan nods. He still didn’t understand it.

‘She gave this to me. She said it would protect me from the creatures from the night. I never took it seriously?’ Alaric says and looks at them: ‘This ring protected me.’

‘That’s impossible.’ Stefan says.

‘Aren’t most things?’ Lia asks.

 ____________________________________________

_Lia: After Katherine I though thing would go quiet. Today proved me wrong. It was an eventful day to say the least._

_When Stefan told me that Elena is adopted, I didn’t think that Damon had killed her birthmother. I guess I still had hope somewhere. Damon killed her or turned her… He tried to Kill Allaric. Who has a magical ring? Isobel found it; it sounds remarkably much like history is coming back. Weird magical objects? Mystic Falls is going to stay interested, if I want it or not. This is not over yet!_


	19. chapter 19

_Lia: We’re still in Mystic Fall and I have this feeling we’ll be staying a little while longer. Or even a lot longer._

____________________________________________________________

Lia lays on the couch in the Livingroom. Damon is out on his own and Stefan has a double date with Elene, Caroline and Matt.

‘This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. No offence.’ She hears Caroline’s voice.

‘Don't remind me. Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place.’ Matt answers Caroline.

Lia stands up: ‘Hey, you are all here.’ She says: ‘I’ll go upstairs.’ She holds her book in one of her hands.

Stefan smiles at her, so does Elena, and Caroline comes over to hug her. Lia notices Matt gets distracted by some model-cars of Stefan.

‘You like cars?’ Lia asks Matt.

‘I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9. Liking cars, it’s an understatement.’ Matt answers.

‘Stefan, maybe you can show him your car.’ Lia looks back at Matt: ‘Prepare yourself.’ She laughs and walks away.

…………………..

Lia is laying on her bed now. She is reading a book. The same as before. Until she hears something downstairs. It’s Damon with some girl, Stefan can stop this when he gets back in. She lays her head back on her pillow and turns on her side to continue her reading.

_‘The sound of breaking glass.’_

Lia speeds downstairs and sees Damon struggle with someone and Stefan lays on the ground, a piece of glass in his chest. She pulls it out, but a woman appears and throws Lia against one of their wooden chairs. She takes one of the legs that had broken off.

Stefan takes a hold of the woman.

Lia stands up and stakes her.

Damon throws the man over the couch. The man tries to get up, as quick as possible. Looks around and sees his friend lying dead on the floor. And speeds off.

‘Did you recolonize them?’ Damon asks.

‘Yes!’ Stefan says.

Lia nods: ‘From 1864.’

‘About that…’, Damon tells them how Pearl and her daughter visited him earlier that day.

________________________________________________

Lia holds a wooden board against a window and Damon makes sure it sticks in the window, using a hammer. Stefan and Elena watch them.

‘I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.’ Damon says, once he is finished.

‘Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"’ Stefan says.

‘I can't believe you made a deal with her.’ Elena says. Pearl had demanded things from Damon, most of it was information.

‘It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back.’ Damon tells them.

‘Of course, she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process.’ Elena shrugs.

‘You don't have to be snarky about it.’ Damon says.

‘Sad, but it’s true’ Lia says. She is still standing by the window: ‘Because that’s how it goes.’

‘I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.’ Elena says looking from Lia back to Damon.

‘How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?’ Damon says and fall into the couch behind him.

‘I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.’

‘Good one Elena.’ Lia walk past Elena and Stefan: ‘I’ll be in my room, let me know if you need me to help resolve this “situation”.’

…………………

‘Lia? You know is Stefan is with Elena.’ Damon ask her from in the opening of the door.

Lia sits up and lays her book away: ‘He isn’t back yet, so probably.’

‘Check it.’ She doesn’t react, so he says: ‘Call Elena.’

‘You don’t think…’

‘We only know that if you call his girlfriend. She isn’t answering me.’

Lia takes her phone; it rings a few times.

_‘Lia, something wrong?’_

‘So, she answers you.’ Damon says annoyed.

Lia motions from him to stop talking: ‘Depends. Is Stefan with you?’

_‘No. Why?’_ Elena sounds more anxious now.

‘Damon think the tomb-vampires may have took him.’ Damon looks at Lia while she is calling, signing she needs to hang up.

_‘We need to get him out of there.’_

‘No, we!’ Lia says: ‘Me and Damon will check it out now. I’ll call you back if we know more.’

_‘ok.’_

Lia lays her phone down and puts on some boots.

………………

Damon pounds on the door: ‘Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off.’

When it opens Lia comes to stand next to her older brother.

‘Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky.’ Frederick, the vampire from yesterday says.

‘Where is my brother.’ Lia Demands.

‘He is standing next to you.’ Frederick answers.

‘You know who we mean.’ Damon tells him.

‘Billy.’ Frederick says.

Lia sees Stefan being dragged in by two other vampires. She wants to threaten him, but Damon is faster: ‘You're dead.’ He tries to get in the house, but invisible barrier stops him.

‘Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?’ Frederick tells them. Showing Miss Gibbons who they are: ‘Never let them in. You understand that.’

Frederick used compulsion.

…………………………………..

Lia is on the phone with Elena: ‘Yes, they have Stefan.’

_‘Why didn’t you get him back?’_

‘Elena, we cannot get it. Damon and I are both not invited in. And the woman who owns it, is compelled not to do so.’

_‘There need to be a solution.’_  Elena says: _‘I can get in.’_

‘Elena, we’re not letting you in there. Definitely not by yourself.’

_‘I need to! It’s Stefan.’_

Damon takes Lia phone away: ‘Elena, Lia is right. And I know another solution. Meet us at the school in an hour.’ He stops the call and gives Lia her phone back.


	20. chapter 20

‘Elena, Lia is right. And I know another solution. Meet us at the school in an hour.’ Damon tells Elena and stops the phone call.

……………

Alaric walks in a hallway and Damon appears on the other end: ‘Well, don't you look...alive?’

‘You can’t hurt me.’ Alaric says, stepping forward.

‘Oh, I can hurt you, all right.’

Lia appears: ‘Damon, don’t. Now is not the time. Hello Alaric.

‘Mr. Saltzman. We need your help.’ Elena says coming from behind Lia.

……………..

Alaric sits at his desk and Elena stands in front of him: ‘Stefan's in the house. Damon and Lia are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but...’

‘But her life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is...’ Damon tells Damon from the wall he leans against.

Lia looks away from her brother: ‘It’s that… I saw that ring of yours work and I think you can defend yourself better than…’

‘Then Elena. Probably. I’m not going to help. I’m sorry Lia, Elena.’ Alaric says and wants to stand up.

‘Not so fast.’ Damon pushes himself away from the wall: ‘Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife.’

‘You’re lying.’ Alaric accuses him.

‘You sure? You could ask her yourself… but only if you decided to come.’ Lia falls in. Normally she is against lies, but it’s her twin brother.

Elena looks at the history teacher, who looks back, but doesn’t say anything.

‘Come on Elena, Lia. He’s not going to come.’

The three of them walk towards the door.

‘Wait. I’ll go.’ Alaric says.

…………………

Lia looks down at the weapons Alaric laid out in front of them.

‘Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.’ Damon mumbles.

‘I’ve got you to thank for that.’ Alaric tells Damon.

‘Back to the case, how will we do it?’ Lia asks.

‘We’ll use these…’ Alaric starts.

‘Yes, what are those?’ Elena asks.

‘Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain.’ Alaric explains.

‘Just get me in and I get Stefan out.’ Damon says.

Lia gives him a look, but Elena says: ‘That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?’

‘Well, I’m planning to be a little stealthier than that.’

Elena tries to take one of the darts, Lia takes it away before she can.

‘What are you doing?’ Alaric asks.

‘I’m going with you.’ Elena says.

‘Damon isn’t going to do this alone.’

‘Lia, you’re getaway car.’ Damon smiles convinced of himself.

‘Elena can do that.’ Lia says, pointing the dart on him.

‘Yes, I’ll do that.’ Elena says, while Damon holds up his hands.

‘Ok Elena does the driving. Alaric gets us is and we try to find Stefan without alarming the houseguests.’ He points first at Elena, then Alaric and in the end at him and Lia.

Everyone nods: ‘If we’re going to go. Let’s go!’ Alaric says.

………….

Alaric just went in the house, Lia and Damon are waiting until not a minute later the door opens.

‘Oh, I'm sorry. They’re not allowed in the house.’

‘I know, but you’re going to have to make an exception.’ Alaric tells her.

‘Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons tell me the truth. Are you married? Damon ask her.

‘No’, she answers.

‘Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?’ Damon continues.

‘No, it’s just me.’

Damon snaps the woman’s neck and he and Lia walks inside.

‘You were supposed to compel her.’ Alaric whispers.

‘This was the only way. This time it wouldn’t have worked.’ Lia replies as silent as possible.

‘But she was human.’

‘And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!’ Damon tells him, guiding Alaric towards the door.

………..

Lia makes her way through the house without being noticed. Damon is distracting them. She finds her way to the basement. When she sees a vampire, she uses one of her vervain-darts to take him down. She looks up and sees Elena in the end of the hallway. Lia puts on finger in front of her lips and walks towards Elena.

‘Thank you. For trying to help me.’ Lia hears her twins voice.

‘They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish.’ Another voice answers.

Lia opens the door and goes inside followed by Elena.

‘Lia… Elena… You shouldn't be here...’ Stefan mumbles.

‘She didn’t listen’, Lia says: ‘Let’s get you down.’

‘There is vervain on the ropes.’ Her brother tells them.

‘Elena.’ Lia motions, while Elena does the ropes, she looks at the other vampire and pulls the wood out of his leg.

‘Can you get him back to the car?’ Lia asks Elena.

‘Yes.’ Stefan leans on Elena, who looks back at Lia while she answers.

‘ok, you go.’

‘And what about you?’

‘Someone needs to go and help Damon.’ Is Lia’s reply.

Lia takes the stairs and another vampire takes her by surprise and pins her against a wall.

‘The sister.’ Frederick says.

Lia kicks him the stomach with her knee and searches for another vervain dart, but before she can find one Frederick is gone and Damon goes past her.

…………..

Frederick takes Stefan out of the car and throws him on the ground. He takes a long thin branch and stabs Stefan in the stomach: ‘This is for Beth-Anne.’

Frederick pulls the stick out again and moves to stab Stefan again: ‘And this is for the tomb.’

Elena plunges the vervain syringe in Fredericks back, who falls on the ground. She moves around him and pulls the branch out of Stefan chest. ‘Stefan…Stefan … No Stefan…’

………………

Lia pulls a vampire away from Alaric and snaps his neck. She helps Alaric get up and then Damon comes back: ‘Frederick is gone.’

‘Let’s get out of here.’ Alaric suggests.

Outside they see multiple vampires moving towards the house.

‘How many of those vervain darts do you have left.’ Lia asks them.

‘None.’ Damon says.

‘One.’ Alaric answers.

‘That’s not going to be enough.’ Lia says and starts going back to the house.


	21. chapter 21

Elena plunges the vervain syringe in Fredericks back, who falls on the ground. She moves around him and pulls the branch out of Stefan chest. ‘Stefan…Stefan … No Stefan…’

Frederick is laying on the ground.

Elena takes a hold of his shoulders: ‘Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan’

Frederick starts to stand up again.

Elena looks at Stefan and she knows what he needs: ‘Here.’ She says and moves one of her arms.

‘Elena please Run.’ Stefan whispers.

She can hear it: ‘No.’

‘Please.’

‘Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood.’ Elena tries.

‘Go Elena, run…’ His voice gets louder and more desperate with each word.

‘No, I trust you.’ Elena whispers.

Stefan looks at her, their eyes meet, and he takes her wrist and drinks her blood.

……………

‘So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?’ Alaric asks Damon and Lia.

Lia nods while her brother says: ‘Yep.’

Alaric takes a seat in the couch next to Lia when the door opens. Pearls walks in followed by Anna: ‘Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?’ Pearl questions them.

Damon points to himself: ‘Us? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother.’

‘Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with.’ Pearl says, not looking to happy about it.

‘Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them.’ Damon continues.

‘This wasn’t supposed to happen.’ Pearl says.

‘I hope it wasn’t.’ Lia says and stands up, motions to Alaric to follow her when she leaves the house. Outsides she tells him: ‘I’m sorry I lied. Stefan was being tortured…’

‘I understand.’ Alaric says. And Damon walks out the house as well.

…………..

Stefan regained his strength almost at the same time as Frederick is. The later one of the two stands up and takes a branch from the ground. Runs towards Stefan.

Because of Elena’s blood Stefan is the stronger one, and he is also protecting his girlfriend. Stefan stops Frederick on his pad and pins him against a tree. Stefan takes over the branch and repeatedly stabs Frederick in the heart.

Elena is staring out of the window. Stefan approaches her. Lia watches them together, but she doesn’t want to listen in on their conversation, so she turns away and walks back to the kitchen. She drinks some blood that she had mixed with some alcohol in a mug.

……………

‘What you did today, coming to help me...You could have been killed.’ Stefan says to Elena.

She turns around: ‘I know.’

‘And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it.’

‘I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you...’

‘What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours.’ Stefan moves closer to her; he caresses her cheek: ‘Everything's going to be okay.’

…………..

‘Caroline, what’s going on?’ Lia asks when she hears her friend on the phone. Caroline sounds like she has been crying.

‘I found Vicky… In the woods. Can you come? I just need someone to talk to.’

‘Oh Caroline….’ Lia knew what had happened to Vicky: ‘Is she… in a bad shape?’

‘She is dead, Lia I didn’t know what was happening. I feel so bad for Matt and of course Kelly….’

‘Where are you now?’

‘Outside of Matt’s house.’

‘I’ll come.’

Lia puts her phone down when she thinks Caroline is ok enough. She goes back to the living room and sees Elena starting to leave: ‘You’re going to Matt?’

She nods: ‘You heard it too?’

Lia nods: ‘Caroline called. Is it ok if I come with you?’

‘Can you drive?’ Elena asks and when Lia nods, Elena throws her keas over: ‘It shouldn’t have happened.’  Ellen tells Lia while they walk to the car. Lia knows that she is right.

………………

Lia hugs Caroline, she lets go: ‘Are you ok?’

Caroline shrugs: ‘a little. I made some coffee; can you bring a mug to Kelly.’ Caroline looks at where she sits. Kelly looks lost in her house, with too many people in it.

Lia nods and while Caroline walks to Matt, Lia takes a mug towards Kelly: ‘You want some coffee?’

Kelly looks up: ‘Isn’t that yours?’

‘I can go take more. Here.’ Lia hands it over.

Kelly doesn’t drink from it but swirls the cup in her hand. Lia looks out of the window that’s in front of where Kelly sits: ‘Aren’t you going to ask how I’m doing?’

‘I think you had to answer it already to many times.’

Kelly looks at Lia: ‘Thank you for the coffee.’

……………….

Lia walks over to Caroline and Matt.

Matt looks at her and Caroline follows his gaze. ‘Thank you for coming.’ Caroline tells her.

‘That’s normal Caroline you’re my friend.’ Lia lays a hand on Caroline’s shoulder and looks at Matt: ‘You too! If you need something… I’m a text away.’ He nods.

‘Didn’t you come with Elena?’ Caroline asks and when Lia nods: ‘How will you get back then.’

Lia was planning on running….

‘Maybe you can drive her, Caroline?’ Matt suggests: ‘I’ll be ok.’ He assures his girlfriend.

Caroline explained what had happened. She tells it in detail, but not in the right order. But this isn’t about the story itself. It’s about Caroline who needs to tell something what happened.

Lia listed and gave Caroline another hug when they arrived at the Salvatore boarding house.

‘I should go back, shouldn’t I?’ Caroline says.

‘NO, you need to think of yourself a bit too. Try to get some sleep and you can see him in the morning.’

Caroline nods and drives off.

………………..

Lia walks in the house and sees a trail of blood bags…. That lead her to Stefan. He sits on the floor drinking another one. He pushes the last bit out, his vampire face showing. His eyes go back to normal when he sees his sister.

‘Stefan.’ She whispers.

He speeds upstairs, she doesn’t follow him. She is giving him some time; she’ll talk to him later.

Damon walks in: ‘Stefan?’

Lia nods and points upstairs: ‘Help me clean this.’


	22. chapter 22

 Stefan is drinking human blood. Lia knows this although he is denying it. She can see it in the little things, in how he reacts when he realizes she is in the room or what he does when he thinks he is alone.

Lia remembers how it was before he started his animal-diet. The constant fight, the way he could lose control and reaggregated what he had done afterwards.

She takes her backpack and knocks on Stefan’s door: ‘Are you going to school today?’

Stefan opens the door; he came just out of bed: ‘No, not today.’ He takes a jumper: ‘I don’t know when I’ll go back yet.’

‘But you’re…’ Lia says. She is worried about him. He shouldn’t be hiding his problems; she is his sister.

‘I’m fine. Like yesterday and I’ll be ok tomorrow as well.’

‘Ok… I’ll go to school then…’ Lia takes the stairs and closes the door of his room again.

………………………

Lia walks through the hallway. She isn’t really paying attention today. Her mind is on Stefan. She asked Damon if he thinks there is something, but he shrugged his shoulders and went to get some blood for himself in the basement. She should have known not to expect help from him. Maybe Elena knows something…. Lia’s phone rings, it’s Caroline: ‘Hey Care. Are you ok?’

_‘I’m… Ok. How are things in Mystic Falls?’_

‘Didn’t change so much, you’re not that long away yet.’

_‘Really? I feel like I have been here two full weeks.’_

‘It’s been two days.’ Lia answers, Caroline is with her father: ‘And I’m counting today as a full day.’ Lia stands at her locker to get her math-book.

_‘How is Matt?’_

‘I didn’t really talk with him, I guess he is ok if count in what happened. You two called yesterday right?’

_‘And this morning.’_

‘Then you know how he is.’ Lia looks up from her locker and sees Matt and Elena talking.

_‘He says that I don’t need to worry so much. That he is fine.’_

‘Maybe you should listen, he knows he can talk to you.’ She closes her locker: ‘I need to get to class Caroline.’

_‘Ok, good look.’_ Caroline says before ending the call, Lia had a test today.

Lia puts her phone away: ‘Elena, I need to ask you something.’

She nods and walks with Lia towards there next class: ‘What is it?’

‘I’m worried about Stefan. What happened when he was kidnapped? I feel like he is hiding something.’

‘What did he say?’

‘That he is fine.’ Lia says.

‘Then that’s your answer.’ Elena says.

Lia has been thinking about what could have happened and there is only one easy solution: ‘Did he drink your blood?’ She asks when she knows no-one else can hear them.

‘How do you know… He needed it.’

‘I didn’t say you did anything wrong. He isn’t used to it, so it affects him differently.’

‘If Stefan says he is fine than I believe him.’ Elena says sounding definitive.

____________________

‘Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?’ Elena asks Stefan while she goes to sit on her bed.

Stefan follows her with his eyes, he leans against the wall next to her window: ‘Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?’

‘I…I can’t.’

‘Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question.’

‘I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up...You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet.’ She looks down and he goes and sits next to her.

‘Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.’

Elena looks at him and thinks about what Lia said to her, that she is worried about her brother. She rubs his shoulder: ‘What about you, how are you doing?’

‘Much, much better. I'm still, you know...a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm going to be okay.’

‘I've been really worried about you and I missed you.’

‘I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days.’

‘It feels like a lifetime.’ Elena says and she doesn’t want to think about what Lia said: _‘It Affects him differently.’_

Stefan takes her that’s still on his shoulder and turns so he can kiss her: ‘I’ve missed you too.’

Elena kisses him back and he deepens the kiss. He pushes her, so she lays on her back on the bad. She pulls him along and he lays on top of her. She kisses him again, he returns the kiss and put both of his hands on either side of her head and then he stops ‘Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?’ She asks. His face transforms, and he speeds of the bed and goes to stand against the wall.

Elena leans up and looks at him, she is worried about him too.

………………….

Lia stands in Elena’s room and sees what’s left of the broken lamp: ‘So you believe me now?’ She asks Elena.

‘I didn’t want to believe you, but yes.’ She hears the bell and Elena goes downstairs to open the door for Damon.

‘No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you.’ Lia hears Damon say loudly. Him and Elena walk up the stairs and come in Elena’s room. ‘Oh Lia, you’re here too.’ He says and points at his sister. Damon goes lays on the bad and takes a hold of the teddy. Lia stays in her spot standing by the wall opposite of the bed.

‘Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?’ Damon asks.

‘What?’ Elena asks, and closes her door.

‘Yep.’ Damon replies.

‘Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.’ Elena says.

He points towards the broken lamp: ‘What…’

Lia looks at him: ‘I think an alien came and didn’t know how to put it on and smashed it.’

Damon laughs: ‘Elena you have some interesting visitors.’

‘Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he goes back to normal?’ She asks him. She knows Lia answer.

‘A few days, give or take.’

‘It’s been a few days.’ Lia points out.

‘Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?’ He lays the bear next to him and looks at his sister and Elena.

‘He is not himself.’ Elena tells him.

‘Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself.’ Damon answers.

‘Ok so you don’t want to help Stefan then.’ Lia says: ‘You don’t want what best for our brother, you want what’s best for Damon like always.’


	23. chapter 23

Lia wears a short dress in pale pink with long sleeves. Her hair is up in a bun and she wears black over-the-knee boots.

‘Oh god! I shouldn't be here.’ Stefan says when they enter the founder’s hall. It’s the 150ste anniversary of Founder’s Day.

‘Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it.’ Both of her brothers are wearing a black suit.

‘I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody.’ Stefan tells him.

‘Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me.’

‘Well, I’m going to find Elena.’ Stefan says and walks away, disappearing in the crowd.

‘Why did you make me come here Damon?’ Lia says now standing next to her older brother.

‘I didn’t, you wanted to follow Stefan here. You want to make sure he behaves’

‘I’m going to find a drink.’ Lia says. Damon smirks: ‘From the bar, one of those drinks with ice and a straw…’

…………

A founding party, it’s not something Lia enjoys.  Damon is talking with the sheriff; she thinks it’s the blood bank problem. Stefan changed the music, which she likes, but isn’t really something for her twin to do. Normally those parties are ok, because of Caroline. Now she isn’t there to distract her with gossip or something.

Lia takes another drink and finishes it when she hears the commotion outside. When she sees what’s happening it’s almost over. Tyler walks away with his father and Elena stands with Matt. She walks further to the side, she smells blood. Where is Stefan? She hears cries, coming closer than she anticipated. She turns her head and there is Kelly: ‘Are you alright?’

Kelly looks up: ‘No. I ruined it; I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?’

‘It’s a difficult time for you. It will get better.’ Lia says and gets on eyelevel with Kelly who sits against the building.

‘Can you at least check on him for me?’

‘I’ll go see if Matt’s ok. Do you want me to drive you home?’

‘I’ll see. My son is more important.’ Kelly says, still crying.

………..

Almost everyone has gone back inside. Elena sits next to Matt; he holds a napkin against his head.

‘Hey, are you ok?’ Lia asks and points to his head: ‘You’re bleeding?’

Matt grimaces: ‘It almost stopped.’ He wants to take it off, but you can still see it dripping.

‘Not yet.’ Elena commands him.

Lia nods slowly: ‘I came to ask if you, Elena, could try to convince Stefan it’s time to go. He isn’t taking any help from his sister.’

Elena looks at Matt: ‘I was going to drive him…’

‘I’ll be fine.’ Matt says.

‘Head injury.’ Lia points out: ‘Elena if you find my brother, I’ll drive him.’

…………..

Matt protested a few more times, also in the car: ‘I could have driven myself. You don’t have to worry…’

‘You’re my friend and I want to help you.’ She tries again, but when he starts to speak again she says: ‘Ok and Caroline would kill me with her angry glares if I would let you drive yourself.’

‘That I can understand.’ He laughs.

____________________________________

 

She helped him clean the cut on his forehead, but when Kelly arrived, she left. This wasn’t her place, and she can’t imagine how difficult this can be or how strange.

The drive back feels longer and when she gets home thinks are even more complicated.

‘So, Damon, let me summarize not only didn’t you help Stefan when it got difficult for him, but you also killed John only for him to come back from the dead like Alaric did. Did I miss something?’

‘A tiny bit.’ Damon says: ‘The council says there is blood missing from the hospital and they suspect involvement of vampires.’

‘Oh yeah that too. I’m going to try and call Stefan again…’

……….

Elena sees Stefan in her room, she closes the door: ‘What happened are you ok?’

‘Uhm no.’

‘Tell me, talks to me.’ She takes a step forwards, and Stefan immediately moves backward. ‘Stefan tell me.’

‘I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding, and I had her blood on my hands.’ He is reliving the moment; his eyes start to change but he fights it back.

‘And then what happened?’

‘And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him, and it took everything inside of me not to do it.’

‘But you didn’t?’ She moves closer to him and this time he lets her.

‘No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this.’

‘That's okay; I need you to tell me these things.

‘But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists.’

‘Stefan, you're going to get through this. I'm going to help you pull through. It's going to be okay; you're going to be okay.’ She looks in his eyes, she gets closer. He nods and she kisses him.

_________________

 

_Lia: Stefan is ok again for now… Damon doesn’t see a problem. He sees an opportunity. He thinks it has been to long since Stefan had any human blood. He needs to adjust, the need is too strong, but Damon thinks Stefan needs to go thorough this. I don’t think that’s what Stefan wants. I don’t know what the best way is, but I’ll support my twin. He deserves it to be happy, to make it work, how he wants it to.’_


	24. chapter 24

Caroline walks over to Bonnie, while Lia holds her phone to her ear. She is talking with Damon. ‘You think Stefan took those missing blood bags?’

‘ _Yes, but I have no proof yet. But if it isn’t Pearl or one of the others…’_

‘That leaves Stefan. We’ll have to confront him later.’

_‘Lia, he has no control. There is no predicting what he will do.’_

Lia sighs: ‘I know, I thought you said this was Stefan becoming more himself?’

_‘We need to do something fats or the council will.’_

‘First we talk with him.’ Lia stops the call.

Caroline walks over to her: ‘You’re going to help me with Miss Mystic Falls.’

‘Yes, I was thinking a green dress. I have an idea in mind, I’ll come by your place later today.’

‘Oh good. Elena is also participating, and I really want to win this.’

___________________________________

Lia comes home and hears Damon talk to Stefan: ‘Under control? You robbed the hospital.’

‘So, what’s your point?’ Stefan asks.

‘Fine, whatever man drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?’ Damon says.

Lia walks to the basement where they are talking, but Stefan doesn’t look at her and says: ‘Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.’

‘Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new...you?’ Damon continues.

‘Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person.’

‘Clearly.’ Lia says and Stefan looks at her now: ‘Go ahead with whatever game you’re playing. I can understand that you think that Damon has nothing to say. I mean he is the one that wanted you to embrace the vampire lifestyle. What I didn’t expect was that you would turn against me so easily, because that’s what you’re doing.’

Stefan doesn’t say anything, and Damon is watching this conversation, he wants to find out how Stefan will react.

‘If they catch one of you, they’ll find out about me as well.’ Lia waits for a reply, an angry glare in her eyes.

‘Then it’s good for you that I’m fine. So please, do me a favor and back off. Both of you.’ Stefan walks out of the basement and then they hear the front door open and close.

‘Job well done Damon.’ Lia starts walking upstairs.

‘We still need to do something about this.’

‘No, I need to go and see Caroline. I try to have a life with friends and there is nothing I can do to help Stefan if he thinks he is fine, and Elena believes him. I can hope he is doing better.’

__________________________________________

 

Lia takes a bag out of her car it has the dress in it. She goes over to the house and rings the bell. Caroline’s mother opens the door: ‘Lia, Caroline said you would come. Please come in.’

‘Hello Liz. Is she in her room?’ She walks in the house.

‘I’m so glad you wanted to help her with the dress and the hair.’

Lia walks past her: ‘I kind of like it. I never did anything like that myself.’

Liz signs she can go and goes back in one of the rooms.

………….

Caroline sits on her bed she has a case in front of her. She opens it turns it to Lia, it shows necklaces, earrings and so on: ‘Are you ready?’

Lia puts her handbag down and points towards the bag in her hands: ‘I came prepared.’ The girls both laughs.

‘Show me.’

Lia slowly starts to open the zipper and Caroline motions her to go faster. Lia does what told, but it still takes a whole more minute. The green strapless dress is revealed, and Caroline gives it a look: ‘Try it on.’

And when Caroline does that, she turns around to look in the mirror. She tilts the bottom of the dress a bit to see the dress on different angles. Lia looks at her, herself she knew it would look amazing. And it does, but she crosses her fingers behind her back hoping the blonde would think the same. She sits down on the bed while waiting.

‘How did you find this dress and know that it would fit so well.’ Caroline says, still looking at herself in the stand-alone mirror.

Lia tells her the store she bought it, a little out of town. Caroline switches back to her day outfit and sits down on the bed as well. They spend almost a whole hour on picking accessories, in the end they decide not to do any and they also know how her hair would be put.

‘You’re going to be there right?’ Caroline asks.

‘If you want me there, I’ll be.’

‘I would also need someone to practice the dance with.’

‘Ok.’ Lia laughs: ‘Matt is working?’

Caroline nods: ‘Now as well.’

Lia stands up: ‘Then maybe we can go and surprise him.’ Caroline looks at Lia: ‘We have something to celebrate.’

‘Ok, but first….’

………………

Lia stands outside of the founders Hall.  The girls that will be in the pageant each go inside to talk with Carol Lockwood.

Caroline is talking with a girl called Amber.

‘Hey, Caroline told me you’re participating’ Lia says to Elena.

‘Yeah, I am. You’re not, I think, or...?’

‘No, I’m here with Caroline. We go to the grill afterwards. You want to come as well?’

Elena shakes her head: ‘I’m going to see if Stefan is ok?’

‘Do that, he can use the support.’

Then Elena goes inside, and Caroline is last and when she comes out Carol follows her: ‘Lia is it?’

‘Yes, I’m here to support Caroline.’

‘That’s kind. If you had come back sooner, you could have participated yourself. You would have been a strong candidate.’

‘Thank your Mrs. Lockwood.’ Lia answers: ‘But I like that I can help Caroline with it.’

Carol nods: ‘Now than we better get going.’

Caroline and Lia walk to Lia’s car. They talk about what Carol asked and how Caroline had answered.


End file.
